la resureccion del dios del inframundo
by belen26
Summary: al terminar la pelea con hades y regresar atena descubre como fue engañada pandora y le da otra oportunidad enviandola a konoha sasuke la encuentra y la lleva al hospital pero todo es nuevo para ella y tiene que aprender a tener confianza en las personas pero tambien atena se olvida de sellar la armadura de hades y el logra revivir podran evitar que el se quede con la tierra
1. Chapter 1

Mientras lo campos eliseos se estaba destruyendo,atena junto a los otros caballero llegan a donde estaba la entrada para el inframundo

Ikki: (ve a pandora) lo menos que puedo hacer por ti,es enterrarte

Atena: (ve que ikki estaba a punto de cargarla) espera ikki

Ikki: que pasa diosa atena

Atena: (se acerca) quiero ver algo

Ikki: que cosa

Atena: veamos (le toca la cabeza a pandora y ve sus recuerdos,y ve todo lo que paso,desde que era una niña,y como se crio en el inframundo y cuando sus recuerdos volvieron ayudo a ikki) así que fuiste engañada,pero a la final recordaste toco y decidiste ayudar a ikki,también haz sufrido,te daré una oportunidad,para que seas feliz de nuevo (en eso enciendo su cosmo y cuando todos miran,ven que el cuerpo de pandora ya no estaba)

Ikki: (sorprendido) pero diosa atena,porque hizo eso,y a donde envió el cuerpo de pandora

Atena: sobre eso ikki hablaremos luego ahora es hora de irnos

Ikki: de acuerdo (todos se van,aunque ikki esperaba que le den una explicación)

Mientras que en konoha

Sasuke,ya se había recuperado después de su pelea con naruto,en el valle del fin,ahora estaba solo,porque naruto y sakura habían tenido que salir por un rato,le dijeron que vaya con ellos pero el no quería irse

Sasuke: (sigue caminando hasta que en el puente,ve algo que le llama la atención) que es eso (se sigue acercando,pensando que era un perro,pero al acercarse de da cuenta de que era y se acerca y ve que era una chica) oye estas bien (le toca y se da cuenta de que respiraba,pero no sabía si estaba herida o no) será mejor llevarla al hospital (así que con cuidado la toma y se va al hospital)

Tsunade: pues no hay ninguna novedad

Enfermera: no para nada

Tsunade: pues parece que no hay ningún problema

Enfermera: eso es cierto tsunade-sama

Sasuke: (entra) tsunade-sama

Tsunade: aunque hable demasiado pronto (ve a sasuke) que paso con sasuke (se da cuenta de que no vino solo) quien es ella sasuke

Sasuke: no lo se

Tsunade: (se acerca) donde la encontraste

Sasuke: en el puente

Tsunade: ponle en la camilla me la llevare para revisarla

Sasuke: de cuerdo (la pone en la camilla)

Tsunade: espera aquí sasuke,la llevare para revisarla (se va)

Sasuke: de acuerdo tsunade-sama (espera)

Mientras que con ikki y shun

Shun: hermano podrías dejar de dar tanta vuelta,me estas mareando

Ikki: lo siento pero no puedo dejar de pensar

Shun: lo que paso con pandora

Ikki: si,no se porque atena,hizo eso

Shun: dijo que tenía su motivo

Ikki: si,pero a donde la envio,que hizo con su cuerpo

Shun: saori no te dijo nada

Ikki: dijo que me lo contaría luego

Shun: entonces espera hermano,sus motivos habrá tenido

Ikki: lo se

Shun: paciencia hermano (le toca el hombro)

Ikki: la tendré (mientras se sientan,y sigue conversando con su hermano)

Mientras que en konoha

Naruto: y donde la encontraste (ya había regresado de su paseo con sakura y se enteraron de la chica que encontró sasuke)

Sasuke: junto al puente

Sakura: y estaba herida

Sasuke: pues herida no la vi

Naruto: oba-chan

Tsunade: dime naruto

Naruto: y como la encontró

Tsunade: me parece que la lastimaron de forma interna,su corazón se detuvo y luego volvió a latir

Sakura: y ahora como esta

Tsunade: pues su cuerpo necesitara tiempo para recuperarse

Pandora: (estando inconsciente) estoy muerta,pero si estoy muerta porque me duele,no debería dolerme

Sakura: lo que me llama su atención,es su vestido,es muy extraño

Naruto: negro como la noche

Sasuke: a mi me llama la atención su pulsera

Sakura: porque su pulsera

Sasuke: por la forma,tiene forma de una serpiente

Tsunade: también me llamo la atención

Naruto: sus otras joyas también son raras

Sakura: eso es cierto

Pandora: oigo voces,pero no puede ser,acaso estoy viva

Naruto: de donde habrá salido

Sakura: quien sabe

Pandora: no se quienes sea,tal vez es hora de verlos (intenta abrir los ojos)

Sasuke: pues habra que ver que funcionamiento tiene esta pulsera

Naruto: crees que funcione de alguna forma

Sasuke: no se,eso es lo que quiero ver

Sakura: sus otras joyas también son raras

Naruto: así es

Tsunade: oigan esperen

Sasuke: que sucede tsunade-sama

Tsunade: esta despertando

Naruto: haber (se acercan)

Pandora: (lentamente abre sus ojos,hasta qu al tenerlos abiertos,ve que su vista se aclara y ve las personas) quienes quienes son ustedes (se levanta pero en ese momento su pecho le dolió y siente que no puede respirar)

Tsunade: linda tranquila

Pandora: quienes son ustedes

Sakura: se que estas asustada,pero todo esta bien

Pandora: es que yo no yo no

Tsunade: mira trata de calmarte,y me puedes decir como te llamas

Pandora: pan…pandora

Naruto: es un nombre extraño

Tsunade: y cuantos años tienes

Pandora: tengo 15

Tsunade: y que te paso

Pandora: yo no, yo (se altera y siente que su pecho le duele)

Tsunade: (le ayuda que se acomode en la cama) escucha no te alteres,ya cuando estés mejor,podrás decirnos que te paso

Naruto: mejor tranquilízate (ve a sasuke) sasuke (ve que no reacciona) SASUKE

Sasuke: (se había quedado sorprendido,no solo porque le llamaba la atención ver a una chica tan bella si no también sus ojos,primera vez que veía unos ojos de color violeta,hasta que reacciona con el grito de naruto) hay perdón (mira a pandora) tienes que estar tranquila,ya veras todo va a estar bien

Pandora: es que ustedes no entienden,yo no debería yo no,yo estaba (ya no pudo decir mas porque cada vez que se alteraba,le dolía el pecho)

Sakura: se que esta asustada,pero es mejor que te calmes si

Pandora: esta bien

Naruto: tranquila todo esta bien

Pandora: de acuerdo (se calma)

Mientras que con hyoga y shun

Hyoga: y ahora a tu hermano que le pasa

Shun: anda pensando

Hyoga: en que

Shun: porque saori hizo que desapareciera pandora

Hyoga: no le ha preguntado todavía

Shun: le dijo que mas adelante le daría una explicación de porque lo hizo

Hyoga: también me pregunto porque lo hizo

Shun: no se sabe

Hyoga: ni modo tocara esperar a que lo explique mas adelante

Shun: así es (siguen conversando)

Mientras que en konoha

Sasuke: (había salido del hospital con naruto y sakura,y se fueron a comer,y estaban conversando,hasta que ellos dos se fueron a sus casas,sasuke,pensaba en irse a su casa,pero como a la final ya anocheció decidió regresar de nuevo al hospital,entra y camina por los pasillos y ve que la enfermera sale del cuarto donde estaba pandora) hola

Enfermera: hola sasuke

Sasuke: y como esta

Enfermera: pues esta nerviosa,y al alterarse le duele el pecho,ahorita,le puse una inyección para el dolor,de seguro pronto se dormirá

Sasuke: entiendo,y veo que estas haciendo rondas

Enfermera: así es

Sasuke: entonces yo me quedo con ella

Enfermera: seguro

Sasuke: si

Enfermera: de acuerdo,nos vemos sasuke ( se va)

Sasuke: hasta luego (entra al cuarto y la ve,que estaba acostada mirando el techo así que se acerca) hola

Pandora: (miraba el techo y luego le mira cuando le saluda) hola

Sasuke: y como estas

Pandora: pues tengo miedo

Sasuke: (se sienta a su lado) porque tienes miedo

Pandora: pues porque (no se atreve a decirle que ella estaba muerta,y que ahora no entendía como era posible que este viva de nuevo,así que decide mentirle) todo esto es nuevo para mi

Sasuke: mira,se que estás asustada,y es quédate tranquila,ya verás que todo estará bien

Pandora: en serio

Sasuke: si,ya lo veras

Pandora: de acuerdo

Sasuke: creo que es mejor que te duermas

Pandora: (le hace espacio) te quedaría a mi lado

Sasuke: (se acuesta) claro que si

Pandora: de acuerdo aunque no se como te llamas

Sasuke: me llamo sasuke

Pandora: pues gusto en conocerte sasuke

Sasuke: igualmente pandora,ahora es mejor que descanses

Pandora: de acuerdo

Los dos siguen conversando un rato mas,hasta que sasuke se queda dormido,y ella se queda despierta un rato mas,pensando ya que no entendía como era posible que siga viva,esperaba que alguien le de una explicación de lo que sucedía,a la fina,la inyección que le pusieron empezó hacer efecto,y a la final se quedo dormida

1 naruto y saint seiya no me pertenecen le pertenecen a masashi kishimoto y masami kurimada

2 en este fic ni naruto ni sasuke perdieron su brazo

3 el sexto hokage no es kakashi lo será naruto mas adelante

4 los caballero dorados aparecerán mas adelante

5 la idea me dio haber visto soul of gold tres veces y ver la pelea entre naruto y sasuke tres veces


	2. Chapter 2

Un mes después

Ha pasado un mes,desde que atena venció a hades,y revivió a pandora,incluso todo estaba tranquilo,desde que vencieron al dios apolo,ahora atena estaba pensando en crear la palestra

Ikki: (entra) disculpa saori

Saori: dime ikki

Ikki: crees que ahora si podamos hablar

Saori: claro que si

Ikki: quería saber porque lo hiciste

Saori: lo que mande a otra parte a pandora

Ikki: así es

Saori: mira ikki,tu querías llevártela para enterrarla no es cierto

Ikki: si

Saori: pues te dije que esperaras,porque quería ver sus recuerdos

Ikki: y los vio

Saori: así es,y me di cuenta,que solo era una niña inocente que de dejo engañar y como murieron sus padres,y se crio en el inframundo

Ikki: acaso por eso le decidiste darle una nueva oportunidad

Saori: así es

Ikki: pero a donde la enviaste

Saori: eso es lo que no se

Ikki: (sorprendido) como que no sabes

Saori: es que su cuerpo desapareció,y ahora no se donde la mande

Ikki: crees que algun día sepamos donde esta

Saori: eso espero

Ikki: entiendo

Saori: es todo lo que querías preguntarme

Ikki: así es me retiro

Saori: esta bien ikki

Ikki: hasta liego (se va)

Saori: (lo mira irse) solo espero que no empiece a buscarla porque ni yo misma se donde esta

Mientras que en konoha

Tsunade: (estaba en el consultorio con sasuke naruto y sakura) y quieren preguntarme como esta pandora

Naruto: si queríamos saber como esta

Sasuke: ya esta mejor

Tsunade: se esta recuperando,pero esta nerviosa,creo que todo esto es nuevo para ella

Sakura: y cuando le dará el alta

Tsunade: eso es el problema

Naruto: a que te refieres oba-chan

Tsunade: estuve investigando sobre ella

Sasuke: y que encontró

Tsunade: (se levantan) vengan vamos con ella, para conversar

Sakura: de acuerdo

Mientras que con ikki y shun

Shun: hermano y hablaste con saori

Ikki: si lo hice

Shun: y que te dijo

Ikki: dijo que vio en sus recuerdos,y como fue engañada,y por la forma como se crio en el inframundo

Shun: acaso la revivió

Ikki: si,dijo que quería que tuviera una nueva oportunidad

Shun: y a donde la mando

Ikki: eso no lo sabe

Shun: pero a donde pudo mandarla

Ikki: no lo se,pero pienso averiguarlo

Shun: hermano,pero quien sabe donde este

Ikki: la buscare,donde sea pero lo hare,y por cierto donde esta seiya

Shun: en el santuario con su hermana,supongo que están recuperando el tiempo perdido

Ikki: entiendo,quiero decirte que me iré pasado mañana

Shun: insistes en buscar a pandora

Ikki: si,la buscare

Shun: (apenado) esta bien hermano (los dos siguen conservando)

Mientras que en konoha en el hospital

Pandora: (estaba mirando por la ventana a todas las personas,y eso le hacía sentir nerviosa al tener que enfrentarse a ellas sobre todo por sus miradas,en eso deja de mirar por la ventana y se sienta en la cama) no entiendo se supone que yo estaba muerta,y ahora estoy vida,me gustaría saber quien lo hizo,y que razón tenía para revivirme (mientras seguía pensando se tocaba el pecho,ya no le dolía como al principio,que cada vez que se ponía nerviosa,ahora le dolía pero ya menos)

Tsunade: (abre la puerta) se puede entrar

Pandora: claro tsunade-sama entre

Tsunade: (entra junto con naruto,sasuke y sakura) como estas

Pandora: ya casi no me duele

Naruto: que bueno

Pandora: gracias (aunque le seguía haciendo sentir incomoda que le viera a los ojos)

Tsunade: vinimos porque quiero preguntarte algo

Pandora: claro dígame

Tsunade: tu nombre,me parece extraño,así que empecé a aveirguar,y hay algo que me llama la atención

Pandora: que cosa

Tsunade: en otra dimensión,esta la diosa llamada atena y que protege la tierra,eso es cierto

Pandora: así es

Tsunade: y tu eres parte del lugar llamado inframundo

Pandora: si

Tsunade: alguien te mando aquí

Pandora: lo que no entiendo porque lo hizo

Sakura: que hay de malo que te trajeran hasta aquí

Pandora: porque a mi me mataron

Sasuke: (sorprendido) acaso estabas muerta

Pandora: así es

Naruto: pero porque lo hicieron

Pandora: por traidora

Tsunade: acaso la traición se paga con la muerte

Pandora. Así es

Naruto: y que hiciste

Pandora: ayude a un caballero,para que vaya ayudar a sus amigos

Sakura: entonces por eso,terminaste muerta

Pandora: traicione al dios del inframundo,y la traición se paga con la muerte

Naruto: pero como es posible que ahora estes viva

Sasuke: y que hayas terminado aquí

Pandora: eso es lo que no se

Tsunade: te llamas como la chica del mito

Pandora: así me llamaron mis padres

Tsunade: hay un lugar un castillo,llamado el castillo heinstein acaso ese es tu apellido

Pandora: así es

Sasuke: la ultima vez me dijiste que estas asustada,porque es

Pandora: tengo miedo,me crie de una forma diferente,y ahora cuando salga del hospital,tengo que enfrentarme a las personas

Tsunade: acaso no haz visto a las personas

Pandora: no,solo una vez

Sasuke: para que

Pandora: para buscar a la persona que sería la vasija del dios del inframundo

Naruto: y lo encontraste

Pandora: asi es

Sakura: como

Pandora: tiene que tener un alma pura,así se que es perfecto

Tsunade: y de que forma

Pandora: con un collar

Sasuke: como es el collar

Pandora: pues mejor les dibujo,para que sepan como era,tienen un papel y un lápiz

Tsunade: si toma (le da un cuaderno con un lápiz)

Pandora: gracias (empieza a dibujar,y dos observan que era un collar en forma de estrella,y que en el centro dice por siempre tuyo)

Sakura: ese es el collar

Pandora: así es

Sasuke: y quien era el portador

Pandora: era un bebe,su hermano lo llevaba en brazos

Sakura: y su verdadero cuerpo

Pandora: estaba en un lugar llamado los campos elíseos

Naruto: y que paso

Pandora: pues creo que lo derrotaron

Tsunade: como descubriste el engaño

Pandora: mis recuerdos volvieron,y ahí recordé como me engañaron,mis padres murieron por mi culpa

Sakura: no digas eso

Pandora: es la verdad

Naruto: tu no tuviste la culpa,solo eras una niña que ingenua

Pandora:; desobedecí a mi papa

Sasuke: te equivocaste,pero nada es tu culpa

Pandora: aún así tengo miedo de ver a las personas

Tsunade: te criaste en la oscuridad no es cierto

Pandora: así es,me crie con los espectros,odiando a las personas

Sakura: acaso nunca saliste

Pandora: no,desde esa vez,ya no volví a salir

Naruto: y ahora estas nerviosa no es cierto

Pandora: si

Naruto: te puedo hacer una pregunta

Pandora: haber dime

Naruto: que paso con ese collar

Pandora: lo destruyeron porque

Naruto: porque aunque no hay el collar,quien crees que entre sasuke y yo seriamos una buena vasija

Sasuke: porque me metes a mi

Naruto: solo por curiosidad

Pandora: veamos (se queda mirando a los dos durante un rato) ya lo tengo

Tsunade: y quien es

Pandora: el (señala a naruto)

Sakura: naruto

Pandora: así es

Sasuke: y como

Pandora: es simple dentro de el hay algo que es malvado y forma parte de el pero también me doy cuenta de que su alma es pura y su corazón también

Naruto: vaya

Sasuke: y yo

Pandora: (lo mira) perdiste a tu familia,y eso te llevo a que te dejes llevar por la oscuridad,pero no tienes un alma pura

Naruto: lo supiste con solo mirarnos

Pandora: así es

Tsunade: vaya,ahora quiero que sepas algo

Pandora: que cosa

Tsunade: entiendo que estés asustada,pero quiero que sepas que pronto te dejare salir del hospital

Pandora: tendré que enfrentarme a las personas

Sakura: (se sienta a su lado) no te vamos a dejar sola

Naruto: es cierto,es hora de que confíes en las personas

Pandora: lo intentare

Sasuke: somos tus amigos y te vamos a ayudar

Pandora: gracias y una pregunta tsunade-sama

Tsunade: dime

Pandora: pronto me dejara salir del hospital

Tsunade: esperare para ver como vas

Pandora: entiendo

Tsunade: traqnuila,se que te asusta pero ya veras todo saldrá bien

Pandora: de acuerdo confiare en ustedes (mientras les sonríe y siguen conversando,hasta la noche,cuando se fueron menos sasuke que se quedo a su lado,los dos estuvieron conversando,pero a la final se quedaron dormidos,mientras dormían,pandora sabía que si la persona que ella piensa que fue quien la revivió,lo hizo para darle una nueva oportunidad,debería aprovecharlo,y era hora de que empieze a acercarse a las personas,aunque no sería nada fácil,con esos pensamientos seguí a durmiendo)


	3. Chapter 3

Un mes después

Ha pasado un mes,y el plan de saori,sobre crear la palestra,estaba funcionando,nuevos aprendices,empezaban a llegar,mientras tanto seiya conversaba con shun

Seiya: y tu hermano donde esta

Shun: buscando a pandora

Seiya: la sigue buscando

Shun: si,pero no la encuentra

Seiya: no sabe donde la mando saori

Shun: no,y el no se da por vencido

Seiya: pero ni saori sabe a donde la mando

Shun: igual quiere seguir buscándola

Seiya: ya veo

Shun: y tu hermana

Seiya: pues es maestra de una escuela cerca del santuario

Shun: bueno al menos así están juntos

Seiya: eso es cierto (siguen conversando)

Mientras que en konoha

Sasuke: no digas,que estar afuera no es bueno

Pandora: pero estamos en la terraza del hospital (mientras recordaba lo que había empezado a salir de su cuarto)

Flash back

Quince días atrás

Sasuke: (entra al cuarto y la mira) no me digas que estas aburrida

Pandora: no tengo nada que hacer

Sasuke: pues tengo una idea

Pandora: que cosa

Sasuke: ven,vamos afuera

Pandora: a la calle,aun no me dejan salir del hospital

Sasuke: no a la calle no,a la terraza del hospital

Pandora: pero tengo permiso

Sasuke: tranquila,tsunade-sama dijo que podrías salir del cuarto,y llevarte a la terraza,al menos así no estarás encerrada en el cuarto

Pandora: de acuerdo

Sasuke: ven vamos (sale del cuarto)

Pandora: de acuerdo (le sigue,pero empezaba a sentirse incomoda,y empezaba a tener miedo)

Sasuke: (ve que se quedo parada) que paso

Pandora: es que me miran mucho

Sasuke: (se acerca y le da la mano) tranquila (siguen caminando)

Pandora: de acuerdo (también camina)

Sasuke: (va a la terraza y abre la puerta y sale) y que te parece,perfecto no

Pandora: (sale y se cubre los ojos) no me gusta

Sasuke: que paso

Pandora: mucha luz

Sasuke: se que esto es nuevo para ti,pero ya veras te acostumbraras

Pandora: de acuerdo

Fin del flash back

Sasuke: bueno ya pronto podrás salir del hospital

Pandora: esta bien

Sasuke: se que te asusta,pero todo estará bien

Pandora: de acuerdo (siguen conversando)

Naruto: (aparece con sakura) así que estaban aquí

Sasuke: así es

Sakura: ya te gusto salir fuera del cuarto

Pandora: si pero quisiera que dejaran de mirarme tanto

Naruto: les llamaste la atención

Pandora: demasiado diría yo

Sakura: bueno,de todas formas,escuche a tsunade-sama que pronto saldrás del hospital

Pandora: de acuerdo,espero que me deje salir

Naruto: ya te cansaste de estar en el hospital

Pandora: la verdad,si

Sasuke: ya verás pronto estarás fuera

Pandora: de acuerdo

Naruto; y supongo que quieres conocer el pueblo

Pandora: me gustaría

Sasuke: bueno te llevaremos para que lo conozcas

Pandora: gracias a los tres

Sakura: bueno para eso son los amigos

Pandora: gracias

Naruto: solo esperemos que no seas gruñona como sasuke (se empieza a reir)

Sasuke: usurantonkachi

Naruto: teme

Sasuke: dobe

Pandora: (les mira) oye sakura

Sakura: dime pandora

Pandora: así se llevan

Sakura: si,no te sorprendas pero ellos se llevan así

Pandora: ya veo

Tsunade: (aparece y les mira) por lo que veo si que se divierten

Naruto: hola oba-chan

Tsunade: hola chicos

Sasuke: es que la saque de su cuarto para que ya no este tan encerrada

Tsunade: entiendo,este pandora

Pandora: si tsunade-sama

Tsunade: me dejas hablar con los chicos,es un rato luego te llamo

Pandora: de acuerdo (se separa y se va para otro lado)

Sakura: que sucede tsunade-sama

Tsunade: pues como estos días la he visto bien,pues pasado mañana ya podrá salir del hospital

Sasuke: en serio

Tsunade: si,pero el problema es en donde se quedara

Sasuke: pues la llevare a mi casa

Tsunade: estas seguro de eso sasuke

Sasuke: si tsunade-sama,no creo que haya ningún problema

Tsunade: es que el problema sasuke,es que tu no eres una persona que tenga paciencia,y con ella se va a necesitar mucha paciencia

Naruto: tranquila oba-chan sasuke no estará solo

Sakura: eso es cierto,nosotros también vamos a ayudar

Sasuke: se que no soy paciente,pero como ve,ellos me ayudaran

Tsunade: de acuerdo confiare en ustedes tres (mira a pandora) pandora puedes venir

Pandora: (miraba a los pájaros cuando ve que tsunade le llama y se acerca) que pasa tsunade-sama

Tsunade: pues quería contarte que pasado mañana ya podrás salir del hospital

Pandora: en serio

Tsunade: claro que si

Pandora: gracias tsunade-sama

Tsunade: de nada linda,ahora me retiro (se va)

Sasuke: (ve que pandora esta pensativa) te pasa algo

Pandora: es que no a donde ir

Sasuke: tranquila te llevare a mi casa

Pandora: en serio

Sasuke: si,ahí estarás bien

Pandora: gracias

Sasuke: de nada (siguen conversando hasta que anochece,y sasuke se queda con ella en el hospital,mientras que naruto y sakura,se van)

Sakura: crees que sasuke hace lo correcto

Naruto: en llevarle a su casa

Sakura: así es

Naruto: se que quiere ser amable,pero oba-chan tiene razón

Sakura: en que el no tiene paciencia

Naruto: así es

Sakura: bueno pero estamos nosotros para ayudarlo

Naruto: claro que si,no lo dejaremos solo para que pierda la paciencia con ella

Sakura: solo que saliendo del hospital,la van a mirar demasiado

Naruto: y eso le asusta

Sakura: bueno estamos para ayudarla

Naruto: claro que si (los dos siguen conversando,hasta que se despiden y cada uno se van a sus casas)

Pandora: te puedo hacer una pregunta

Sasuke: dime

Pandora: naruto y sakura están juntos

Sasuke: si,son novios

Pandora: entiendo

Sasuke: y que lista para salir del hospital

Pandora: pues espero que no me queden viendo tanto,como lo hacen en el hospital

Sasuke: les llamaste la atención

Pandora: en que pude llamarles la atención

Sasuke: pues primera vez que ven a una chica tan linda

Pandora: y segundo

Sasuke: tus ojos,primera vez que alguien tiene los ojos color violeta

Pandora: lo se

Sasuke: veras que todo estará bien

Pandora: de acuerdo

Sasuke: bueno a dormir

Pandora: gracias

Sasuke: y porque me das las gracias

Pandora: por ser un amigo

Sasuke: no lo agradezcas,se que haz estado sola,ahora ya no lo estas

Pandora: esta bien

Sasuke: ahora si a dormir

Pandora: de acuerdo (los dos se acuestan y siguen conversando un rato mas,hasta que a la final sasuke se queda dormido,pandora se queda pensando le daba miedo salir del hospital,eso le asustaba,pero sabía que ahora tenía amigos y ya no se sentía solo,a la final ella también se quedo dormida


	4. Chapter 4

Dos días después

Ha pasado dos días y mientras que pandora se despertaba y se metía a bañarse,en el santuario seiya conversaba con su hermana

Seiya: y que tal estar con los niños

Seika: me gusta

Seiya: es divertido

Seika: si,eso es cierto oye hermano

Seiya: dime

Seika: crees que sea posible ir a japon

Seiya: porque quieres ir allá

Seika: quiero ver a miho

Seiya: entiendo,te gustaría ir a saludarla

Seika: así es hermano

Seiya: claro en unos días

Seika: gracias hermano

Seiya: de nada hermana (los dos siguen conversando)

Mientras que en konoha

Pandora: (cuando termina de bañarse,sale del baño y se acerca a la cama y mira la ropa y una nota) de parte de sakura es muy amable de su parte (se empieza a vestir)

Sasuke: (había salido de su casa y entraba al hospital y al caminar hasta el cuarto ve a una enfermera que le llevaba el desayuno a pandora y se acerca y conversar y la enfermera a la final se va y el entra al cuarto) se puede

Pandora: (ya había terminado de vestirse) claro pasa

Sasuke: (la mira) te vez bien

Pandora: pues es extraño usar otro tipo de ropa,pero me acostumbrare

Sasuke: y lista para irnos

Pandora: claro que si

Sasuke: de acuerdo vamos (los dos salen y pandora se despide de las enfermeras,aunque le seguían haciendo sentir incomoda,a la final salieron del hospital) lista

Pandora: (mira la calle y respira profundo) si estoy lista vamos

Sasuke: de acuerdo (los dos empiezan a caminar,tranquilamente,pero después de un rato,siento que pandora le toma del brazo) que paso

Pandora: me siento observada

Sasuke: por quien

Pandora: por todos

Sasuke: (ve a las chicas y no solo a ellas si no también a los chicos,y se da cuenta de que todos estaban sorprendidos,porque les impactaba ver a una chica tan bella,era la primera vez que veían a alguien así,y también les impactaba sus ojos,primera vez que veían a una chica con ojos color violeta) tranquila no les hagas caso vamos

Pandora: de acuerdo (siguen caminando)

Sasuke: (se da cuenta de que no le suelta el brazo,pero no le molesto,así que siguen caminando hasta llegar a la casa) listo esta es mi casa

Pandora: (mira la casa) aquí vives

Sasuke: así es

Pandora: es linda

Sasuke: (abre la puerta) pues entra

Pandora: (entra y mira la casa) vaya si que es grande (mientras observa todo)

Sasuke: si lo es

Pandora: (se acerca a una mesita y ve las fotos) ellos son tus padres

Sasuke: si lo son

Pandora: y el

Sasuke: (mira la foto de itachi) el es mi hermano

Pandora: también murió en la guerra

Sasuke: así es (no le cuenta la verdad,porque muchas veces a tenido que abrazar a pandora cuando decía que ella era la culpable de la muerte de sus padres,y se ponía a llorar) oye quieres desayunar

Pandora: la verdad si,tengo hambre

Sasuke: entonces ven vamos a la cocina (se va a la cocina)

Pandora: de acuerdo (le sigue)

Sasuke: bueno y que te parece

Pandora: (mira la mesa que ya estaba puesta) acaso antes de venir a verme al hospital hiciste el desayuno

Sasuke: claro que si

Pandora: con razón,no vi que entraba la enfermera,que siempre me llevaba el desayuno

Sasuke: iba hacerlo pero me acerque a ella y le dije que no te lleve el desayuno,que como ya te habían dado el alto te iba a llevar a mi casa para que desayunes en casa

Pandora: y por lo que veo ella acepto (se sienta)

Sasuke: claro que si (también se sienta) bueno primero desayunemos

Pandora: y luego

Sasuke: te llevare a que conozcas el pueblo

Pandora: de acuerdo (los dos empiezan a desayuanr)

Mientras que en el santuario

Hyoga: y como van los aprendices

Seiya: pues algunos les veo bien

Hyoga: y a otros

Seiya: pues aun están inmaduros,pero de seguro lo lograran

Hyoga: vi que estabas conversando con tu hermana

Seiya: si,me estaba diciendo que le va bien en la escuela con los niños

Hyoga: le gustan los niños

Seiya: así es,y quiero pedirte un favor

Hyoga: cual es

Seiya: no te importaría quedarte en mi lugar unos días

Hyoga: te vas a ir

Seiya: si,mi hermana quiere ir a japon a ver a miho y a los niños

Hyoga: y supongo que tu también quieres ir no es cierto

Seiya: así es,también quiero ver a miho y a los niños,por eso te pido el favor

Seiya: no te preocupes,lo hare con gusto

Seiya: gracias hyoga

Hyoga: de nada seiya,e ikki no ha vuelto

Seiya: no,shun dice que sigue buscando a pandora

Hyoga: pero donde podría estar

Seiya: quien sabe,pero aún así ikki sigue buscándola

Hoyga: ya veo (siguen conversando)

Mientras que en konoha

Pandora: (termina de desayunar) gracias por el desayuno

Sasuke: te gusto no es cierto

Pandora: si estuvo rico

Sasuke: (se levanta y recoge los platos) supongo que es mas rico que la comida del hospital

Pandora: (le ayuda) pues la verdad si,la comida del hospital no es tan buena

Sasuke: lo se es fea (lava los platos)

Pandora: así es (toma el trapo pero no sabía para que era)

Sasuke: veo que quieres ayudarme

Pandora: si pero no se para que es esto (le enseña el trapo que tenía en su mano)

Sasuke: es para secar los platos

Pandora: y como se hace

Sasuke: permíteme (toma el trapo y seca el plato con el)

Pandora: así se usa

Sasuke: si,ya iras aprendiendo

Pandora: de acuerdo

Sasuke: (guarda los platos) bien vamos

Pandora: de acuerdo

Los dos salen de la cocina y luego fuera de la casa,mientras caminaban,todos los seguían observando,y eso hacía que pandora se sintiera incomoda,pero a la final pudo ignorarlos porque sasuke le estaba enseñando el pueblo

Pandora: (habían llegado al monumento de los hokages) y ellos son los hokages

Sasuke: así es

Pandora: y donde esta el papa de naruto (ya le habían explicado sobre los hokages)

Sasuke: el (señala donde estaba el rostro de minato)

Pandora: el fue el papa de naruto

Sasuke: así es,y también fue el mejor hokage de la aldea

Pandora: y ese sueño tiene naruto

Sasuke: así es

Pandora: seguramente lo cumplirá

Sasuke: claro que si (los dos siguen caminando y le enseñaba la escuela,el campo de entrenamiento,el restaurante,hasta que se paran en una tienda) espérame un rato

Pandora: de acuerdo

Sasuke: (entra a la tienda y compra unos helado y sale) aquí tienes

Pandora: (toma el helado y le queda mirando) que es esto

Sasuke: se llama helado

Pandora: (lo muerde) esta frio

Sasuke: es que es frio

Pandora: pero esta rico

Sasuke: si lo es (siguen comiendo el helado y empezaron a caminar hasta que se toparon con hinata,ya se habían conocido en el hospital y tambien se sorprendió al ver el color de los ojos de pandora aunque ella también estaba sorprendida al ver los ojos de hinata,igual se hicieron amigas,estuvieron conversando un rato,hasta que hinata se tuvo que ir,ellos estuvieron caminando,y cuando anochecía,se metieron a un restaurante y estuvieron comiendo,cuando terminaron y sasuke,pago,se fueron a la casa) bueno fue divertido

Pandora: solo quisiera que dejaran de mirarme tanto

Sasuke: les llamaste la atención

Pandora: demasiado diría yo

Sasuke: lo se (entran a la casa) ven te enseñare tu cuarto

Pandora: de acuerdo

Sasuke: vamos (le llevan donde están los cuartos y se acerca a una puerta) este es tu cuarto (abre la puerta)

Pandora: (entra y mira el cuarto) me gusta

Sasuke: mi cuarto esta a lado,por si necesitas algo

Pandora: de acuerdo,gracias sasuke

Sasuke: de nada pandora y que descanses

Pandora: igualmente sasuke

Sasuke: gracias (sale del cuarto)

Pandora: (se acerca a la cama y mira una pijama,así que se cambia y se la pone y luego se mira al espejo) debería decir que soy yo,pero ahora para mi todo es diferente,la verdad es que es un nuevo cambio y creo que ya se quien me revivió,pese a los problemas que cause,quiso darme una nueva oportunidad,y se que estoy empezando de nuevo desde cero,si algún día la vuelvo a ver le daré las gracias,aunque quien sabe si la vuelvo a ver,ikki me pregunto que estarás haciendo (a la final como estaba cansada,ya que en el hospital,no durmió,porque las enfermeras entraban a cada rato,ni bien apago la luz,se acostó en la cama y se tapo,se quedo completamente dormida)


	5. Chapter 5

Un mes después

Ha pasado un mes,desde que pandora estaba en konoha,y aunque le ha costado,poco a poco se adaptaba a su nuevo hogar,aunque todavía le asustaban en especial los niños

Naruto: podrías dejar de apretarme el brazo me lo vas a arrancar

Pandora: (lo suelta) lo siento

Naruto: se que los niños te asustaron

Pandora: es que,gritaron

Naruto: lo se

Sakura: (llega con sasuke) oigan que hacen

Naruto: caminando

Pandora: hasta que aparecieron unos mini monstruos

Naruto: y dale que no son mini monstruos

Pandora: pues a mi me parece que si lo son

Sasuke: a quien les dice así

Naruto: a los niños,pasaron corriendo y gritando y ella se asusto

Sakura: linda tranquila,los niños son así escandalosos

Pandora: parece pequeños monstruos

Sasuke: lo se,pero son solo niños

Pandora: de acuerdo

Naruto: mejor vamos a comer

Sakura: a ichiraku

Naruto: si vamos amor (le da la mano)

Sakura: de acuerdo (toma su mano,y caminan hasta el puesto de ramen)

Sasuke: a comer ramen como siempre

Pandora: a donde van

Sasuke: ven,vamos con ellos

Pandora: de acuerdo (los dos siguen a naruto)

Naruto: (entra a ichiraku) ya llegamos

Ichiraku: lo de siempre no es cierto

Naruto: si para cuatro

Ichiraku: cuatro

Naruto: si,ya vienen (en eso entran sasuke con pandora)

Ichiraku: de acuerdo (se va a preparar los platos)

Pandora: así que siempre vienes a comer aquí

Naruto: si (todos se sientan)

Ichiraku: aquí tienen (les da el plato a cada uno)

Naruto: que rico

Sakura: a comer

Sakura: si (empiezan a comer,hasta que ve que pandora no come) que sucede

Pandora: es que como se usa esto (le enseña los palillos)

Sasuke: haber (se acerca y con paciencia le enseña como se usa los palillos) ya entendiste

Pandora: si (mientras lo hace y empieza a comer) esta rico

Sasuke: que bueno (mientras se sienta y también empieza a comer)

Mientras que en japón

Miho: pues me alegra que tu y seika,hayan venido

Seiya: ella me dijo que quería venir a verlos

Miho: y tu

Seiya: pues también quería venir

Miho: pero ya se van mañana

Seiya: seika es profesora y yo estoy viendo a los nuevos aprendices

Miho: el mes si que paso rápido

Seiya: así es,pero no te quejes

Miho: no me quejo,fue divertido,en especial porque estuvieron los dos

Seiya: así es

Miho: y no lo niego,todos nos divertimos

Seiya: eso es verdad

Seika: (se acerca,mientras se reía) eso estuvo divertido

Seiya: que estuviste haciendo

Seika: jugando con los niños

Miho: los niños,también se divirtieron

Seika: es verdad

Miho: me alegra que se hayan divertido los dos

Seika: gracias por todo miho

Miho: de nada seika

Seiya: bueno tenemos que retirarnos

Miho: se van

Seika: si,ya mañana nos vamos

Miho: me alegro verlos chicos,espero que regresen nuevamente

Seiya: lo haremos

Seika: claro que si

Seiya: vamos (se despiden de miho y de los nños y luego se va a la mansión kido,ya que al día siguiente regresaban al santuario)

Mientras que en konoha

Pandora: gracias por la comida

Naruto: te gusto

Pandora: si estuvo rico

Sasuke: también me gusto

Sakura: así es

Naruto: bueno voy a pagar

Sasuke: espera

Naruto: que pasa

Sasuke: porque no pagas,lo tuyo y de sakura,yo pago lo mio y de pandora

Naruto: (sorprendido) en serio

Sasuke: si

Naruto: de acuerdo (mientras naruto paga lo suyo y sasuke paga lo de el y luego salen del restaurante)

Sakura: sasuke me sorprendió

Naruto: a mi tambien

Sakura: el no es de pagarle la comida,a alguien mas,siempre dice,págate tu mismo

Naruto: hoy,pago la comida de pandora

Sakura: y le ha tenido paciencia

Naruto: eso es cierto

Sakura: no se como lo hace,ella es una chica que esta empezando desde cero,tiene miedo,esta asustada,pero igual,sasuke le tiene paciencia

Naruto: no me imagine,y ni siquiera se enoja

Sakura: pues,eso es cierto,pensé que le gritaría,pero no,le tiene paciencia

Naruto: eso es cierto (siguen conversando)

Sasuke: (mira a los niños que se acercan) oye pandora

Pandora: que pasa sasuke

Sasuke: no te vayas a asustar

Pandora: porque

Sasuke: por eso (le señala a los niños que se acercan)

Pandora: los monstruitos se acercan

Sasuke: quieres dejar de decirles así

Pandora: lo lamento

Sasuke: son niños,se que te asustaron,pero no te van a lastimar

Pandora: esta bien

Niño: hola sasuke

Sasuke: hola que hacen

Niño: veníamos a entregarle estas flores para la señorita

Sasuke: pues háganlo

Niño: disculpe señorita

Pandora: díganme

Niño: estas flores son para usted

Pandora: para mi

Niño: si es una forma de disculparnos con usted por haberla asustado

Pandora: (toma las flores) pues muchas gracias

Niño: de nada señorita (los niños se van)

Sasuke: vez no son unos monstruitos

Pandora: fueron muy amables de su parte

Naruto: así que los niños se disculparon

Pandora: si por haberme asustado

Sakura: pues el que te hayan regalado las flores,se sintieron mal por asustarte

Pandora: lo se

Naruto: ya te iras acustumbrando con el tiempo

Pandora: gracias a los tres

Sasuke: para esso somos amigos

Pandora: lo se (ellas les sonríe y luego siguen caminando,sabe que le costara no tener miedo pero con el tiempo lo lograra)


	6. Chapter 6

Un mes después

Ha pasado un mes y todo en el santuario estaba tranquilo,seguían llegando nuevos aprendices a palestra

Shyriu: (había llegado para observar a los aprendices) así que siguen llegando otros aprendices

Seiya: así es

Shyriu: y como les va

Seiya: pues son novatos,pero con el tiempo les ira bien

Shyriu: es verdad,y tu hermana

Seiya: esta dando clases en una escuela fuera del santuario

Shyriu: y donde viene a dormir

Seiya: en sagitario

Shyriu: mejor que estar en las cabañas

Seiya: así es

Shyrui: y que sabes de ikki

Seiya: pues shun dice que sigue buscando a pandora

Shyriu: no se piensa dar por vencido

Seiya: la verdad,es que dice que no descansara hasta encontrarla

Shyriu: pero ni siquiera saori sabe donde la mando

Seiya: igual piensa seguir buscándola

Shyriu: y saori que dice con respecto a pandora

Seiya: pues dice que ella tendrá que empezar desde cero

Shyriu: porque desde cero

Seiya: porque ella se crio en la oscuridad,no ha tenido contacto con las personas y tendrá miedo y todo será nuevo para ella

Shyriu: espero y las personas con quien ella este,pues le tengan paciencia

Seiya: pues con ella van a necesitar mucha paciencia

Shyriu: eso es cierto (siguen conversando y observando a los aprendices)

Mientras que en konoha

Pandora: (estaba sorprendida,ya que era la primera,vez que ella veía la nieve ya que en konoha había nevado) vaya

Sakura: te sorprende no es cierto

Pandora: así es

Naruto: esta es la primera vez que viene la nieve

Pandora: así es (toma un poco de nieve) es fría

Sakura: claro que si

Pandora: (deja caer la nieve y mira su mano) mi mano se puso roja

Sakura: es por el frio,luego dejara de estar roja

Pandora: de acuerdo

Naruto: se me ocurrió algo

Pandora: que cosa

Naruto: esto (le lanza una bola de nieve)

Pandora: (la recibe) oye

Naruto: creo que me olvide de decirte piensa rápido (mientras se ríe)

Pandora: (agarra la nieve y le hace una bola y se la lanza) pues tu piensa rápido

Naruto: (recibe la nieve en la cara) ya lo aprendiste

Pandora: si

Sakura: mejor hagamos un muñeco de nieve

Pandora: y como se hace eso

Naruto: ven te lo explicaremos (mientras le explican como hacer el muñeco de nieve)

Tsunade: (ve a sasuke y se acerca) así que están jugando en la nieve

Sasuke: si,y le están enseñando como hacer un muñeco de nieve

Tsunade: quisiste observarlos

Sasuke: si,aunque ya me voy acercar

Tsunade: sabes,estoy sorprendida

Sasuke: y con que tsunade-sama

Tsunade: con tu paciencia

Sasuke: mi paciencia

Tsunade: tu no eres una persona,paciente que digamos

Sasuke: lo se

Tsunade: pero en estos meses,haz demostrado tenerle paciencia

Sasuke: pues se que puedo perder la paciencia,pero tampoco soy un ogro

Tsunade: lo se

Sasuke: pues no he perdido la paciencia porque ella es casi como una niña,todo es nuevo para ella además no estoy solo

Tsunade: lo se,naruto y sakura están todo el tiempo con ustedes

Sasuke: así es

Tsunade: se sigue asustando con los niños

Sasuke: pues los niños cuando la ven,no gritan porque saben que ella se asusta

Tsunade: ya no les dice pequeños monstruos

Sasuke: no ya sabe que son niños,y que no tiene que decirles así

Tsunade: y se sigue poniendo nerviosa con las personas

Sasuke: es que todos le miran,y eso a ella no le gusta le incomoda

Tsunade: les llama la atención sus ojos

Sasuke: así es

Tsunade: y ya parece que ya no se asusta tanto verdad

Sasuke: pues le cuesta y mucho

Tsunade: esta empezando de cero,todo es nuevo para ella

Sasuke: lo se (ve que como hacían el muñeco y ve que algo dijo naruto que ella y sakura empezaron a reírse)

Tsunade: dime algo

Sasuke: si tsunade-sama

Tsunade: es cierto que piensan salir un rato de la aldea

Sasuke: la idea fue de naruto en que salgamos un rato

Tsunade: no la lleven a otras aldeas

Sasuke: no lo haremos,no esta lista para ir a otras aldeas

Tsunade: les diría tengan cuidado,pero no hace falta todo esta en paz

Sasuke: eso es cierto tsunade-sama

Tsunade: no es malo que salga de la aldea

Sasuke: así es (siguen conversando)

Naruto: quedo bien

Pandora: (lo mira) si no me divertía tanto

Sakura: claro que fue divertido

Naruto: pandora tengo una idea

Sakura: no empieces naruto

Naruto: será divertido

Sakura: no lo creo

Naruto: ya veras que si

Pandora: de que hablan

Naruto: toma con tu mano la nieve y haz una bola

Pandora: de acuerdo (lo toma y hace la bola de nieve) y ahora

Naruto: ven sígueme (empieza a caminar)

Pandora: de acuerdo (le sigue)

Naruto: (llegan a unos pasos de donde estaba Sasuke) estas lista

Pandora: para que

Naruto: pues lo que tienes que hacer,es lanzarle la bola,de nieve a sasuke

Pandora: que le digo como tu me dijiste antes

Naruto: así es

Pandora: de acuerdo (mira a sasuke) oye sasuke

Sasuke: (mira a pandora) que pasa

Pandora: piensa rápido (le lanza la bola de nieve)

Sasuke: (le llega la bola a la cara) naruto esta fue tu idea no es cierto

Naruto: ups ya me descubrió

Pandora: que se supone que tengo que hacer

Naruto: corre (se va corriendo)

Pandora: espérame (le sigue)

Sasuke: ah no eso si que no ustedes no se me escapan (les sigue y empiezan al guerra de bolas de nieve mientras que sakura también se une a la diversión mientras tsunade empieza a reírse viendo como se divertían,en especial viendo que pandora se estaba divirtiendo)


	7. Chapter 7

Diez dias después

Ha pasado diez días,y ahora naruto junto con sakura sasuke y pandora se preparaban para irse,por unos días

Naruto: me parece que todo esta listo

Sakura: pues no creo que nos olvidemos algo

Naruto: no,ya revise,y todo esta en orden

Sakura: de acuerdo,entonces podemos irnos

Naruto: esta bien (salen de la casa)

Sakura: y sasuke y pandora

Naruto: nos verán en la salida

Sakura: de acuerdo (caminan hasta la entrada de la aldea)

Sasuke: bien creo que no hay que guardar nada mas

Pandora: pues ya revise si me olvidaba algo

Sasuke: también hice lo mismo

Pandora: pues no nos olvidamos nada (cierra su mochila)

Sasuke: es verdad,creo que ahora si podemos irnos

Pandora: de acuerdo

Sasuke: vamos (salen de la casa)

Pandora: pero naruto y sakura

Sasuke: nos veremos con ellos en la entrada de la aldea

Pandora: de acuerdo (mientras caminaban,veía a los niños que jugaban en la nieve,ya que la noche anterior había nevado nuevamente)

Sasuke: los niños si que se divierten

Pandora: eso es cierto

Sasuke: (llega a al entrada) ya estamos aquí

Naruto: están listos para irse

Pandora: si

Sakura: entonces vamos

Naruto: de acuerdo (todos se van)

Kakashi: (se acerca donde tsunade) así que se fueron

Tsunade: así es

Kakashi: pero no irán a otras aldeas

Tsunade: no,ella no esta para ir a otras aldea

Kakashi: lo se,si así que asusta se pone nerviosa,peor sería ir a otras aldeas

Tsunade: pues,tendremos que esperar a que regresen,para saber a donde fueron

Kakashi: de acuerdo (siguen conversando)

Mientras que en el santuario

Saori: y han llegado otros aprendices

Seiya: si,todos quieren ser caballeros

Saori: es bueno ver que marin y shaina,te ayudan también

Seiya: también shun hyoga y shyriu

Saori: ikki hasta ahora no aparece

Seiya: no,sigue buscando a pandora

Saori: pero quien sabe donde este

Seiya: no puedes buscarla

Saori: ya lo intente

Seiya: y que paso

Saori: no logro percibirla

Seiya: y no sabes donde pudiste haberla mandado

Saori: la verdad ,es que no tengo ni dea

Seiya: ikki dice que no se dará por vencido que la buscara

Saori: lo se,pero quien sabe donde este pandora

Seiya: y esperemos si esta tranquila

Saori: es verdad (mientras siguen conversando)

Mietras que con naruto y los demás

Naruto: (habían llegado al muelle) bueno hemos llegado

Sakura: que tranquilidad

Sasuke: eso es cierto

Pandora: (mira el mar) eso es el mar

Sasuke: así es

Pandora: y eso que son (señala los barcos)

Sakura: son los barcos

Pandora: se puede subir en ellos

Naruto: si,pero no lo haremos,tal vez mas adelante

Pandora: y que están haciendo eso barcos de allá (señala donde estaban los pescadores)

Sasuke: son pescadores,están entregando lo que pescaron

Pandora: y lo hacen todo el tiempo

Sasuke: si,se demoran una semana en regresar

Pandora: ya veo

Naruto: oigan casi es hora de comer,porque no vamos al restaurante

Sakura: de acuerdo vamos

Sasuke: (camina hasta que ve que pandora se quedo parada) que paso

Pandora: demasiada gente

Sasuke: es la hora de comer

Pandora: igual me ponen nerviosa

Sasuke: tranquila ven (le da la mano)

Pandora: de acuerdo (los dos caminan hasta el restaurante y se sientan con naruto y sakura)

Mientras que en el santuario

Ikki: ya llegue (había entrado en virgo,ya que shun estaba allí)

Shun: (lo mira) hermano,al fin volviste

Ikki: así es

Shun: por lo que veo no la encontraste no es cierto

Ikki: la verdad no,ya que es difícil saber donde la mando saori

Shun: lo se,incluso ella también ha estado buscándola

Ikki: y tampoco la encuentra

Shun: no,dice que no sabe donde esta

Ikki: entiendo

Shun: y que harás

Ikki: pues he visto que hay nuevos aprendices en palestra

Shun: así es

Ikki: bueno vine para ayudarlos

Shun: (emocionado) te quedaras

Ikki: si,por un tiempo

Shun: planeas volver a buscar a pandora no es cierto

Ikki: si,esta en mis planes buscarla

Shun: entiendo

Ikki: bueno,ya que el templo de leo es mio,me quedare ahí

Shun: esta bien hermano

Ikki: no vemos hermano (se va)

Shun: esta bien hermano (sigue haciendo sus cosas)

Ikki: (sigue su camino hasta que llega al templo de leo y entra) bien,aquí estoy es hora de ayudar a atena con los aprendices,pero no me daré por vencido,pandora estoy decidido a encontrarte,como sea pero te encontrare,solo me pregunto que estarás haciendo ahora (en eso se va al cuarto a descansar)

Mientras que con naruto y los demás

Pandora: gracias por la comida

Sakura: estuvo rico

Naruto: me alegra que les gustara

Sasuke: que tal si recorremos el muelle

Pandora: de acuerdo

Naruto: (el y sasuke pagan la comida) vamos

Sakura: (se levanta y salen del restaurante,y empiezan a caminar por el muelle) al menos es tranquilo

Pandora: (siente una ligera brisa) se siente bien

Sasuke: pues salir de casa no es tan malo

Sakura: eso es cierto

Pandora: (sigue caminando,hasta que se sienta en una banca,y mira el mar) lindo,pero me pregunto ikki que estarás haciendo,me estarás buscando,porque no va hacer tan fácil,encontrarme y de todas formas,prefiero que no lo hagas tengo una nueva vida y un nuevo hogar y amigos,y estoy feliz aquí

Sasuke: (se acerca) pandora

Pandora: dime sasuke

Sasuke: que te pareció haber salido de la aldea

Pandora: pues la verdad es que no es tan malo

Sasuke: es bueno salir

Pandora: solo quisiera que dejaran de mirarme tanto

Sasuke: les llamaste la atención

Pandora: demasiado

Sasuke: es normal (siguen conversando,hasta que después de una hora,aparecen naruto y sakura)

Naruto: creo que ya tenemos que irnos

Sasuke: (se levanta) de acuerdo

Pandora: y ahora a donde vamos

Sakura: ya lo veras

Pandora: acaso me toca esperar,para saber a donde vamos

Sasuke: así es

Naruto: entonces están listos para irnos

Sasuke: claro que si (se para9

Pandora: de acuerdo (también se para,y los cuatro empiezan a caminar,aunque ella no sabía a donde irían,y mientras caminaba,admiraba el paisaje,y mientras lo hacía,se da cuenta de que los espectros le mintieron cuando de niña le decían que la tierra,era fea,por causa de las personas,pero no es así,todo lo que ha visto ahora es hermoso,y ella estaba feliz)


	8. Chapter 8

Al día siguiente

Los cuatro llegaban al valle del fin

Naruto: bueno ya llegamos

Sakura: si que fue un viaje largo

Sasuke: eso es cierto

Pandora: al menos ya llegamos

Naruto: no pensé que volvería aquí nuevamente

Sasuke: ni yo

Pandora: así que este es el valle del fin

Sakura: así es

Pandora: (mira el lugar,incluida la cascada) que no debería haber unas estatuas por aquí

Sasuke: ya te conté lo que paso

Pandora: (se acuerda de lo que sasuke le conto) es verdad,ustedes dos hicieron el favor de destruir las estatuas (se sienta)

Naruto: pero al menos te gusto salir

Pandora: si,no fue tan malo

Sakura: al menos no te sentiste tan observada

Pandora: en el muelle si,no paraban de mirarme

Naruto: y ahora

Pandora: pues ahora,mientras caminábamos escuchaba a los pajaros y nadie me miraba,así que estuve tranquila

Sakura: que bueno (todos se sientan y siguen conversando)

Mientras que en el santuario

Saori: (se acerca donde estaba seika) hola seika

Seika: (la mira) hola señorita kido

Saori: y que estabas haciendo

Seika: viendo a mi hermano

Saori: y que hace seiya

Seika: pues esta con los aprendices

Saori: (le mira) y como le va

Seika: pues hasta le tiene paciencia a los aprendices

Saori: veo que shun y los demás también están con ellos

Seika: así es

Saori: me alegro

Seika: y como ve ikki también esta aquí

Saori: si lo veo

Seika: aunque dice que seguirá buscando a esa chica

Saori: lo se,no piensa darse por vencido hasta encontrarla

Seika: porque quiere encontrarla

Saori: porque ella le ayudo a cruzar los campos elíseos,y ahora quiere saber como esta

Seika: y usted no sabe donde la mando

Saori: pues la estado buscando,pero me parece que le mande ah alguna parte lejana

Seika: por eso se le dificulta encontrarla

Saori: así es

Seika: y cree que algún día la encuentre

Saori: eso espero (las dos siguen conversando)

Mientras que en konoha

Naruto: (después de estar cuatro días fuera de la aldea regresan) bueno estamos en casa

Sasuke: es verdad

Pandora: aunque volvimos,me gusto haber salido fuera de la aldea

Sakura: se nota que si te gusto estar fuera de la aldea

Pandora: así es

Naruto: (mira a kakashi) kakashi-sensei

Kakashi: (se da la vuelta y los mira) chicos veo que han regresado

Sasuke: si ya estamos de regreso

Kakashi: me alegra chicos (mira a pandora) por tu cara se nota que te gusto el salir de la aldea

Pandora: así es,aunque en el muelle,me mimaron demasiado

Kakashi: también allá les llamaste la atención

Pandora: así es

Sakura: pero luego nos alejamos

Kakashi: y a donde se fueron

Naruto: regresamos al valle del fin

Kakashi: acaso se fueron allá nuevamente

Sasuke: así es

Kakashi: y te gusto pandora

Pandora: pues si me gusto,aunque lastima que ellos dos destruyeron las estatuas

Kakashi: lo se

Pandora: pero caminar entre la naturaleza,fue lo que mas me gusto

Kakashi: y te gusto

Pandora: pues aunque no lo crea me sentí bien,y en paz,y caminar entre los arboles,escuchar a los pájaros cantar,me hizo sentir bastate bien

Kakashi: me alegra por ti linda

Pandora: gracias kakashi-sensei

Kakashi: y ahora que harán

Naruto: es tarde y nos vamos a dormir,porque el viaje fue largo

Sakura: si la verdad es que estoy cansada

Sasuke: creo que todos

Pandora: es verdad

Kakashi: entiendo chicos,de todas formas me alegra que regresaran

Pandora: gracias kakashi-sensei

Kakashi: de nada pandora

Naruto: hasta liego kakashi-sensei (se van)

Kakashi: hasta luego chicos (les mira irse)

Pandora: chicos

Sasuke: dinos

Pandora: gracias a los tres,por haberme sacado de la aldea

Sakura: bueno,sabíamos que a lo mejor,te haría bien el estar fuera de la aldea

Pandora: si,y ahora se que vale la pena salir y ver las cosas que tiene la tierra

Sasuke: te han mentido diciéndote que no hay nada que ver

Pandora: así es,pero ahora me doy cuenta de que estaban equivocados

Naruto: pues por eso se nos ocurrió salir fuera de la aldea

Pandora: pues gracias a los tres

Sakura: de nada linda

Naruto: bueno me iré a casa

Sakura: yo también

Pandora: de acuerdo

Sasuke: hasta luego chicos

Naruto: hasta luego (se va con sakura,pero luego,se separan y se va a su casa)

Sasuke; (entra a la casa) bueno al fin en casa

Pandora: es verdad

Sasuke; por tu cara se nota que estás feliz

Pandora: la verdad si

Sasuke: bueno,es hora de ir a dormir

Pandora: si,porque también estoy cansada

Sasuke: de acuerdo vamos

Pandora: esta bien (los dos suben y cada uno se va a su cuarto,a dormir,porque el viaje era largo y estaban cansado,pero al menos pandora siente que ese viaje al menos para ella valió la pena,con esos pensamientos,se cambia de ropa,se acuesta y se queda dormida,pero sonriendo)


	9. Chapter 9

Tres meses después

Ha pasado siete meses desde que pandora esta en konoha,y aunque le ha costado,estaba tranquila,y seguía aprendiendo

Sasuke: y esa es la historia (pandora le había insistido en saber que paso con la familia,a la final le termino contando)

Pandora: porque no querías contarme

Sasuke: es que ya sufriste demasiado,por eso no quería que supieras

Pandora: pues parece que esta guerra que paso si que fue terrible

Sasuke: así es

Pandora: perdón por haberte presionado,para que me cuentes la historia

Sasuke: tranquila,te la iba a contar,pero quería esperar a que pasara un poco el tiempo y tu estés mas tranquila

Pandora: pues ya me acostumbre a que me miren tanto

Sasuke: ya no te asustas tanto

Pandora: no,pero me gustaría que no me miraran tanto

Sasuke: lo se,pero ya verás que con el tiempo,dejaran de mirarte

Pandora: de acuerdo

Sasuke: ahora vamos

Pandora: a donde

Sasuke: al campo de entrenamiento

Pandora: entrenaras con sakura y naruto

Sasuke: si vamos

Pandora: de acuerdo (los dos salen de la casa)

Mientras que en el santuario

Ikki: los parendices aprenden rápido

Hyoga: si

Ikki: y aun siguen llgando

Hyoga: si,cada vez siguen llegando mas aprendices

Ikki: entiendo

Hyoga: te puedo hacer una pregunta

Ikki: es sobre,si seguiré buscando a pandora no es cierto

Hyoga: así es

Ikki: pues lo hare pero mas adelante

Hyoga: porque quieres buscarla

Ikki: solo quiero saber como esta

Hyoga: quieres saber como esta en su nueva vida

Ikki: si,pero no tengo ni idea de donde esta

Hyoga: bueno donde quiera que este,seguramente estará bien

Ikki: si eso es cierto (siguen conversando)

Mientras que en el templo de atena

Saori: así que han llegado otros aprendices

Seiya: si,siguen llegando a palestra

Saori: me alegra

Seiya: y todavía sigues buscando a pandora

Saori: no

Seiya: siguen sin saber donde esta

Saori: no,la verdad es que no se ah donde la mande

Seiya: y es difícil saber donde esta

Saori: es que no siento su presencia

Seiya: entonces si es complicado saber a donde pudiste mandarla

Saori: así es

Seiya: entiendo

Saori: bueno,seguramente donde quiera que este,de seguro estará bien

Seiya: pues es verdad (siguen conversando)

Mientras que en konoha

Kakashi: (se sienta junto a pandora) así que ahora viniste haber lo que los chicos entrenan

Pandora: pues si sasuke me dijo

Kakashi: y que te parece

Pandora: pues veo que lo hacen bien

Kakashi: quieres que te diga algo

Pandora: haber dígame

Kakashi: le llamaste la atención al kazekage

Pandora: no me sorprende

Kakashi: desde que estás aquí,haz llamado la atención de todo el sigo

Pandora: sigo pensando que demasiado

Kakashi: creo que lo que mas les llama la atención son tus ojos

Pandora: lo se

Kakashi: aún así todo eso te siguen incomodando no es cierto

Pandora: es que se quedan como bobos mirándome,y eso me incomoda demasiado

Kakashi: tranquila,ya veras que con el tiempo,dejaran de mirarte demasido

Pandora: eso espero

Sakura: (se acerca) ya vine

Pandora: terminaste de entrenar con ellos

Sakura: si

Kakashi: y naruto y sasuke

Sakura: pues siguen entrenando

Kakashi: entiendo

Sakura: pandora

Pandora: dime sakura

Sakura: quieres entrenar conmigo

Pandora: es que la verdad,no se como hacerlo

Sakura: vamos no es tan difícil

Pandora: pues no se

Kakashi: anímate veras que no es tan difícil

Pandora: de acuerdo

Sakura: ven sígueme

Pandora: de acuerdo (mientras la sigue,y van a la mitad del campo y se ponen a entrenar,pero sakura se estaba dando cuenta de que para pandora le estaba costando,solo esperaba,que con el tiempo,ella pudiera mejorar)


	10. Chapter 10

Un dos años después

Ha pasado dos años,y para pandora todo cambio,aunque le costo mucho el confiar en la personas,y dejar que le miraran tanto,tuvo que aprender,desde el inicio pero lo logro,incluso en su cambio se corto el cabello y ahora lo tenía hasta el cuello

Kakashi: (se acerca donde esta sakura) y como le va a pandora

Sakura: pues le va bien

Kakashi: y ya no se asusta

Sakura: no,ahora ya esta tranquila

Kakashi: que bueno

Sakura: pero sasuke salió golpeado

Kakashi: lo se (recuerda lo se paso)

Flash back

Un año y medio atrás

Naruto: (caminaba junto con sakura,al campo de entrenamiento) hola kakashi-sensei

Kakashi: hola chicos

Sakura: que esta viendo

Kakashi: eso (señala donde estaba sasuke)

Naruto: que hace sasuke

Kakashi: quiso entrenar con pandora

Sakura: y como le ve

Kakashi: veo a pandora muy verde aun

Naruto: haber como le va

Sasuke: (entrando con pandora) no debes distraerte

Pandora: lo siento

Sasuke: esa es una regla principal,no te distraigas,o te ira mal

Pandora: entiendo

Sasuke: se que esto es el comienzo

Pandora: lo se

Sasuke: veamos quiero probar algo

Pandora: que cosa

Sasuke: ahora lo veras

Kakashi: hay no

Sakura: que pasa

Kakashi: es una niñ lo que quiere hacer no es bueno

Naruto: hay no si es lo que creo que es,hay que detenerlo

Sasuke: (activa el sharingan) estas lista

Pandora: para que

Sasuke: seguir entrenando mientras le mira

Pandora: (le mira y se asusta) este no te me acerques

Sasuke: vamos solo quiero sigamos entrenando

Pandora: no te atrevas a tocarme (retrocede asustada)

Sasuke: tranquila no te asustes (le da la mano)

Pandora: (ve que le toma la mano) te dije que no me tocaras (asustada le da un golpe fuerte en el estomago)

Naruto: (lo mira) eso debió doler

Sakura: grave error de sasuke

Kakashi: el entrenamiento se suspende en este momento (se acerca)

Naruto: buena idea

Sakura: es verdad (se acerca y toca a pandora) tranquila

Pandora: creo que me pase

Sakura: ven se que te asusto pero ya paso (se la lleva y hace que se siente en un tronco)

Naruto: estas bien sasuke

Sasuke: no pensé que se iba a asustar

Kakashi: ella aun tiene miedo,y el usar el sharingan no fue una buena idea

Sasuke: lo se

Naruto: si te golpeo fuerte

Sasuke: así es

Kakashi: el entrenamiento se suspende

Sasuke: de acuerdo (se levanta)

Naruto: (le ayuda) si que te dio duro

Sasuke: así es

Kakashi: acaso le explicaste lo del sharingan

Sasuke: la verdad no,me olvide de esa parte

Naruto: debiste haberlo hecho

Sasuke: y acaso tu ya le presentaste a kurama

Naruto: claro que si,pero no de la forma como tu lo hiciste

Sasuke: se lo explicaste

Naruto: claro que si

Kakashi: y como reacciono

Naruto: se asusto también,pero luego se calmo

Sasuke: solo le conté la historia,pero me olvide de contarle lo del sharingan

Kakashi: grave error

Naruto: (se acerca donde estaban sakura y pandora) y como esta

Sakura: asustada

Sasuke: lo lamento

Sakura: te golpeo fuerte no es cierto

Sasuke: así es

Sakura: debiste prepararla

Sasuke: lo se,ese fue mi error (se acerca donde esta pandora) hola

Pandora: (le mira) hola sasuke

Sasuke: perdón por asustarte

Pandora: perdón por haberte golpeado

Sasuke: (se sienta a su lado y le toma las manos y se da cuenta de que están temblando) tranquila,creo que debí haberte contado lo que viste

Pandora: creo que si

Sasuke: te lo contare luego,te lo prometo

Pandora: esta bien

Sasuke: mejor vamos a comer

Pandora: de acuerdo

Sasuke: oigan vamos a comer

Naruto: buena idea ( todos se van a comer)

Fin del flash back

Sasuke: pues haz mejorado mucho

Pandora: gracias

Sasuke: ahora ya ni te asustas

Pandora: me ha costado,pero lo logre

Sasuke: es tal si vamos a comer

Pandora: buena idea porque tengo hambre

Sasuke: yo también (caminan donde estaban naruto y sakura y kakashi y los cinco se van a comer)

Mientras que en el santuario

Saori: (estaba dando vueltas) no puede ser,a caso el sigue vivo,pero como es posible,aunque no estoy muy segura de esto,pero se quien puede asegurármelo necesito encontrar a pandora,ella,de seguro lo sabrá (enciende su cosmo) muy pandora,vamos a ver donde estas (en eso la empieza a buscar y esperaba encontrarla,ya que ella sería la única que podría aclararle la duda que ella tenía)


	11. Chapter 11

Diez días después

Ha pasado diez días y atena seguía preocupada,por eso mando a llamar a los caballeros

Shun: y ahora que paso

Saori: temo que cometí una imprudencia

Ikki: a que te refieres

Saori: a que no lo selle

Hyoga: no puede ser,acaso existe un riesgo de que el aparezca nuevamente

Saori: eso creo

Seiya: pero como es posible

Saori: no lo se,pero se quien puede ayudarme

Ikki: acaso estás pensando en pandora

Saori: así es

Shyriu: pero ni siquiera sabes donde esta

Saori: en este momento la voy a buscar,y prepárense ustedes vienen conmigo

Seiya: de acuerdo saori

Saori: (enciende su cosmo) bien pandora vamos a ver donde estas (empieza a buscarla por todos los sitios,hasta que de repente siente donde esta) ya la encontré

Ikki: sabes donde puede estar

Saori: si (en eso se abre un portal) vengan se donde esta está es hora de irnos

Ikki: allá la encontraremos

Saori: así es (pasa por el portal,al igual que los demás)

Mientras que en konoha

Tsunade: (estaba en la torre cuando de repente,ve que un portal se abre) y ahora quien se acerca

Saori: (aparece por el portal) me parece que es en este lugar

Tsunade: (ve que aparecen los otros) este me pueden decir quienes son ustedes

Saori: disculpe mi mala educación mi nombre es saori kido,pero en otra parte también soy la diosa atena

Tsunade: no puede ser entonces,usted es quien mando a pandora para acá

Saori: así es

Ikki: pandora esta aquí

Tsunade: así es

Saori: y como ha estado

Tsunade: no ha sido fácil para ella

Seiya; tuvo que empezar desde cero no es cierto

Tsunade: así es,la verdad es que como se notaba que se crio de una manera diferente todo le daba miedo y se asustaba con mucha facilidad

Shun: y ahora como esta

Tsunade: esta bien,le costo

Saori: me alegra,sabía que hice lo correcto

Tsunade: acaso vinieron por algo importante

Saori: así es,necesito hablar con ella,quiero preguntarle algo

Tsunade: de acuerdo (llama a shizune) shizune

Shizune: (entra) me llamo tsunade-sama

Tsunade: llama a naruto y los otros

Shizune: enseguida (se va)

Saori: además vine por otro motivo

Tsunade: porque no me cuentan

Saori: de acuerdo (se pone a conversar)

Sasuke: estas lista pandora

Pandora: claro que si

Sasuke: bien (empiezan a entrenar)

Pandora: (sigue con el entrenamiento hasta que se da cuenta que siente un cosmo conocido) no puede ser son ellos ese es el cosmo de ikki y de la diosa atena,pero porque están aquí (se queda distraída)

Sasuke: que no te he dicho que nunca te distraigas en un entrenamiento (se acerca para atacarla)

Pandora: (evita con otra espada el golpe) distraída o no distraída,aun puedo evitar que me golpees)

Sasuke: vaya si que haz aprendido

Pandora: lo se

Sakura: si que ha mejorado bastante

Naruto: si,ahorita algo la distrajo,pero igual logro evitar el golpe

Kakashi: eso es cierto

Sasuke: que tal si descansamos

Pandora: de acuerdo

Naruto: parece que han terminado

Sakura: eso es cierto

Shizune: (se acerca) disculpen chicos

Sasuke: (se acerca) hola shizune

Sakura: que sucede

Shizune: tsunade-sama,quiere que vayan a la torre

Kakashi: enseguida vamos

Shizune: de acuerdo

Pandora: y para que querra que vayamos

Naruto: seguro debe de ser algo importante

Sakura: para que vayamos si

Kakashi: vayamos haber que es lo que pasa (siguen conversando)

Tsunade: entiendo,por eso estaba buscando a pandora

Saori: así es,se que ella puede resolverme esa duda

Tsunade: pues ya vienen

Kakashi: (toca la puerta) quería vernos tsunade-sama

Tsunade: así es kakashi

Naruto: pues ya estamos aquí oba-chan

Sakura: porque quería vernos

Sasuke: espero que sea importante,nos interrumpió en medio de un entrenamiento

Pandora: oye pero que exagerado que eres si ya habíamos terminado de entrenar

Sasuke: es que quería seguir entrenando un poco mas

Pandora: seguramente solo no es cierto

Sasuke: claro que si

Tsunade: bueno chicos,era importante,por eso les llame

Ikki: (se queda mirando) no puede ser,pandora si que cambio

Tsunade: pandora

Pandora: si tsunade-sama

Tsunade: vinieron a buscarte porque quieren preguntarte algo

Pandora: a mi,y quien puede estar interesado en hablar conmigo

Saori: (le mira) hola pandora

Pandora: (se sorprende) no puede ser diosa atena (mientras le queda mirando,sin saber que hacer o como reaccionar)


	12. Chapter 12

Pandora: (se sorprende) no puede ser diosa atena (mientras le queda mirando,sin saber que hacer o como reaccionar)

Sasuke: acaso ella es la diosa atena

Saori: así es

Naruto: y como llego hasta acá

Saori: por un portal

Sasuke: acaso por eso te distrajiste mientras estábamos entrenando

Pandora: si es que le sentí

Sakura: y porque vino (mientras mira a seiya y los otros) ustedes son los caballeros

Seiya: así es,supongo que ustedes no

Naruto: somos ninjas

Shun: así que pandora vino acá

Sasuke: así es

Tsunade: chicos

Naruto: si oba-chan

Tsunade: pandora tiene que hablar a solas con la señorita kido de algo importante,será mejor dejarlas solas

Sakura: esta bien tsunade-sama

Pandora: (mira a sasuke) este

Sasuke: tranquila,recuerda lo que hablamos

Pandora: esta bien

Ikki: (ve que sasuke le agarraba la mano) me parece que ahora es feliz

Atena: pandora podemos hablar

Pandora: claro (le suelta la mano a sasuke y se acerca a ella pero no siquiera mira a ikki,solo sigue su camino)

Tsunade: vámonos chicos

Kakashi: de acuerdo tsunade-sama

Pandora: (ve que ya se van) shun espera

Shun: (se detiene) que pasa pandora

Pandora: quiero disculparme por haberte usado de vasija

Shun: ya paso pandora,solo quiero que sepas que no te odio

Pandora: gracias shun

Shun: de nada pandora (se va)

Saori: bien porque no nos sentamos

Pandora: (dudando) esta bien

Saori: tranquila no te golpeare ni te voy a morder

Pandora: lo siento (se sienta)

Saori: supongo que ahora que nos volvemos hacer,quieres saber porque te reviví no es cierto

Pandora: así es diosa atena,siempre me preguntado porque lo hizo

Saori: primero llámame saori

Pandora: segura

Saori: si

Pandora: de acuerdo diosa ate…perdón saori

Saori: bien,ahora la razón por la que te reviví,fue porque cuando regresábamos de los campos elíseos,ikki tenía la intención de enterrarte,y yo lo retuve

Pandora: y cual fue el motivo

Saori: quería ver tus recuerdos

Pandora: acaso vio mis recuerdos

Saori: así es,y vi como siendo una niña inocente,fuiste engañada y como te criaste en el inframndo y luego,después de que los caballeros dorados destruyeron,el muro de los lamentos,tus recuerdos volvieron y ayudaste a ikki para que pueda ir a los campos elíseos

Pandora: y como ve,termine muerta

Saori: por eso te reviví,quería que tuvieras una nueva oportunidad en tu vida

Pandora: siempre tuve la idea de que usted lo hizo,pese a los problemas que cause,quiso darme una nueva oportunidad

Saori: aunque no lo creas,pese a que uno puede cometer errores se merece,tener una nueva oportunidad

Pandora: lo se

Saori: por eso lo hice,y creo que no me equivoque

Pandora: pues la verdad no,y le agradezco,que lo haya hecho,me ha costado

Saori: y ahora

Pandora: pues ahora estoy mas tranquila

Saori: les haz llamado la atención a todos no es cierto

Pandora: así es,no paraban de mirarme,y todo me daba miedo

Saori: pero te veo mas tranquila

Pandora: es verdad

Saori: me alegra,ahora vine porque tengo una duda,y estoy segura que tu puedes resolvérmela

Pandora: sobre que se trata

Saori: temo que hades esta queriendo volver

Pandora: no puede ser,pero si usted lo derroto

Saori: si,pero he sentido su cosmos

Pandora: pero como puede ser posible a menos que (se queda pensando) no puede ser

Saori: que pasa

Pandora: acaso nunca lo sello

Saori: tenía que sellarlo

Pandora: claro que si,usted sello a a poseidon no es cierto

Saori: así es

Pandora: debió de haber sellado la armadura de hades

Saori: crees que es posible que el quiera volver

Pandora: no creo estoy mas que segura que volverá

Saori: también lo haz sentido no es cierto

Pandora: así es quiere volver,y si llega acá,temo que una nueva guerra,va a empezar

Saori: no se dará por vencido no es cierto

Pandora: es el dios del inframundo,cree que se rinde tan fácilmente

Saori: pues no,y mas si se trata de conseguir su objetivo

Pandora: asó es

Saori: (se levanta) hay que hablar con los demás

Pandora: cree que se pueda

Saori: en esto estamos involucrados todos

Pandora: entiendo

Saori: vamos (empieza a caminar hasta la salida)

Seiya: y quien encontró a pandora,cuando llego hasta acá

Sasuke: fui yo

Shun: donde la encontraste

Sasuke: junto al puente

Hyoga: y cuando despertó,como estaba

Sasuke: pues asustada

Shyriu: y cuando salió del hospital que paso

Naruto: estaba nerviosa,todos le quedaron mirando

Ikki: parece que les llamo la atención

Sakura: así es

Shun: y se armaron de paciencia

Sasuke: si,todo era nuevo para ella,tuvo que empezar de cero

Naruto: especialmente con los niños,que los llamo mini monstruos

Shyriu: y porque les llamo así

Sakura: porque los niños gritaron y ella se asusto

Hyoga: creo que si estaría muy asustada

Naruto: casi me deja sin brazo

Sasuke: y luego hubo que explicarle con paciencia de que eran niños que son así

Ikki: y ahora como esta

Naruto: pues esta mas tranquila

Ikki: me alegro

Tsunade: (se acerca con saori y pandora) chicos

Naruto: que paso oba-chan

Tsunade: lo que menos nos imaginábamos

Seiya: de que habla

Saori: pandora me lo acaba de confirmar

Ikki: que

Pandora: la diosa atena no sello al dios hades

Seiya: acaso te olvidaste de eso saori

Saori: pensé que eso no era necesario,ahora veo que cometí un error

Kakashi: están diciendo que ese chakra que hemos sentido es el ese dios llamado hades

Saori: así es,y me temo que una nueva guerra esta por empezar

Hyoga: no puede ser

Tsunade: así es y es hora de que caballero y ninjas se unan,para evitar esta guerra (les queda mirando y todos se dan cuenta de que era hora de unirse y de colaborar)


	13. Chapter 13

Diez dias después

Ha pasado diez días desde que atena y los caballeros estaban en el konoha,ahora tsunade,estaba en reunión en la torre

Gaara: entonces no estamos enfrentando ah una nueva guerra

Tsunade: así es

Mei: y como paso esto

Saori: en realidad,yo cometi un error

Darius: que error fue

Saori: me olvide de sellar la armadura del dios

Onoki: habrá que estar preparado para lo que se viene

Tsunade: por eso los reuní

Gaara: estaremos pendientes

Mei: no vamos a dejar,que quiera hacer daño

Darius: es verdad

Onoki: protegeremos nuestro hogar

Saori: lamento haberles causado problemas

Tsunade: no tiene porque disculparse

Saori: es que fue mi culpa

Tsunade: fue un error,pero estamos juntos en esto

Saori: lo se

Tsunade: pero no esperes que pandora pelee

Saori: se que no lo hará

Tsunade: no lo hara,aunque de seguro no querrá alejarse en caso de que hades aparezca

Saori: eso es cierto (siguen conversando)

Naruto: ya te gusto el ramen no es cierto

Pandora: desde la primera vez

Sasuke: desde ahí te gusto comer ramen

Pandora: así es

Sakura: ya me lo imaginaba

Naruto: y saben que están haciendo seiya y los otros

Sasuke: se que están conociendo el pueblo

Pandora: siguen,lo estuvieron conociendo desde el primer día que llegaron

Sakura: parece que les gusta caminar

Naruto: bueno esta bien que se diviertan

Sasuke: oigan y sigue la reunión en la torre

Sakura: yo creo que si

Pandora: estaban los otros kages

Naruto: así es

Sasuke: atena-sama también estaba

Pandora: si,ella tenía que explicarles lo que sucedió

Naruto: ya veo (siguen conversando)

Shun: hermano

Ikki: dime

Shun: sigues pensando en pandora no es cierto

Ikki: pues yo la veo bien

Shun: ahora esta mas tranquila

Ikki: eso es cierto

Shun: supongo que ahora que la viste,pues puedes estar tranquilo

Ikki: si hermano,lo estoy

Shun: pero no haz podido hablar con ella

Ikki: me evita

Shun: será porque tiene su vida nueva

Ikki: si

Shun: y que haras

Ikki: pues nada,sse que hablar con ella,va hacer difícil

Shun: por ahora,tenemos que concentrarnos en lo que esta pasando

Ikki: claro que si (se detiene)

Shun: que pasa

Seiya: (se acerca) ustedes también lo sintieron

Ikki: así es

Shun: no me digan que es el

Shyriu: eso parece

Hyoga: es hora de prepararnos

Seiya: de acuerdo vamos

Tsunade: esta llegando

Saori: lo se

Tsunade: y ahora que pasara

Saori: tengo que hacer algo

Tsunade: y que es

Saori: hablar con alguien,enseguida vuelvo

Tsunade: de acuerdo (mientras se preparaba)

Saori: (camina hasta la terraza) espero que funcione (enciendo su cosmo) poseidon se que puedes escucharme

Julián: (estaba observando el acantilado cuando siente un cosmo conocido y por un rato el cosmo de poseidn despierta) si atena te escucho

Saori: necesito un favor

Julián: y cual es

Saori: me pareció sentir que los caballero dorados,siguen vivios

Julián: pues también los sentí

Saori: crees que puedas hacer el favor de traerlos donde estoy

Julián: que pasa atena

Saori: no selle,a ahades,ahora esta por aparecer

Julián: entiendo,bueno lamento no poder ayudarte

Saori: lo se,pero se que puedes traer a los caballeros dorados donde estoy

Julián: lo hare los buscare y hablare con ellos,y los enviare contigo para que vayan a ayudarte

Saori: gracias poseidon

Julián: de nada atena

Saori: hasta luego (apaga si cosmo) espero que funcione,será mejor ir a buscar a los demás (se va con tsunade)

Julián: bien empecemos (se pone a buscar a los caballeros dorados)


	14. Chapter 14

Saori: (regresa a la oficina) listo

Tsunade: que hizo

Saori: pedir ayuda

Gaaea: cree que funcione

Saori: eso espero

Darius: creo que tendremos que quedarnos aquí no es cierto

Saori: así es

Mei: hay que estar atentos

Tsunade: así es

Saori: (cierra los ojos) no puede ser

Onoki: que sucede

Saori: creo que pronto va a aparecer

Tsunade: será mejor prepararnos

Mei: de acuerdo

Saori: de acuerdo

Mientras que por las calles

Pandora: (cierra los ojos) es el

Naruto: pandora que pasa

Sasuke: porque de repente te detuviste

Sakura: lo sentiste verdad

Pandora: si pronto estará aquí

Naruto: creo que hay que estar preparados

Choji: (llega corriendo donde estaban los cuatro) no estoy en forma (respira cansado)

Naruto: ya nos dimos cuenta

Shun: (aparece con los demás) pandora

Pandora: dime shun

Ikki: (llega corriendo) si que hay que estar en forma no como el gor…

Pandora y sasuke: (le tapan la boca) CALLATE

Seiya: casi mete la pata

Hyoga: pandora le grito también

Sakura: ya sabe que no debe decirle nada choji

Shyriu: nos estamos desviando del tema pandora

Pandora: si lo se,lo sentí

Naruto: todos lo acabamos de sentir

Shikamaru: creo que ha llegado la hora

Ino: de que ninjas y caballeros colaboremos en lo que se avecina

Sai: aunque solo hay cinco

Saori: (aparece) no se preocupen los refuerzos están por llegar

Seiya: saori que hiciste

Saori: sentí que los caballero dorados,están vivos

Hyoga: no puede ser

Saori: lo es

Ikki: (le hace señas a pandora y sasuke,para que dejen de taparle la boca,y ellos lo hacen) pero como puede ser posible que estén vivos

Saori: no lo se

Hyoga: pero quien va a buscarlos

Saori: se lo pedí a poseidon

Shyriu: como es posible,si esta sellado

Pandora: en parte el cosmo de poseidon sigue en julián solo,aunque solo es momentáneo que el puede aparecer después sigue siendo Julián

Shun: entonces,el fue quien envió las armaduras doradas

Pandora: lo hizo

Sakura: acaso podrá hacerlo ahora

Saori: no lo se,tendremos que esperar

Temari: hermano

Gaara: dime

Temari: estamos de nuevo en esto

Kankuro: es verdad

Gaara: lo se,como siempre

Hinata: saldremos de esta

Kiba: como siempre

Tenten: lo estuvimos junto en la guerra anterior,estamos juntos en esto

Shino: pandora

Pandora: dime shino

Shino: de que forma va aparecer,ese dios hades

Pandora: no lo se

Shino: puede ser de cualquier forma

Pandora: es seguro

Kakashi: no nos queda otra que estar pendiente

Rocklee: así será

Mientras que en grecia cerca del acantilado

Julián: (buscaba con su cosmo a los caballeros dorados) los encontré (con su cosmo los llama) caballeros dorados

Shaka: (estaban en asgard,y habían logrado derrotar a loki) esa es la voz de poseidon

Aioria: pero como puede ser posible,esta sellado

Shaka: quedan algo de cosmo,dentro del cuerpo de Julián solo

Julián: eso es cierdo

Aioros: y dinos para que nos llamas

Julián: es por pedido de atena

Saga: y que pasa con atena

Julián: esta en otro lugar de la tierra,y hay problemas,hades no fue sellado y esta a punto de despertar

Milo: (sorprendido) que eso no puede ser

Julián: lo es

Camuas: y acaso atena nos necesita

Julián: así,escuchen mi cosmos es limitado,quiero saber si están dispuesto a ayudar a atena

Mascara de muerte: pero seguiremos vivos no es cierto

Julián: ahora tienen una nueva oportunidad

Mu: debemos aceptarlo,además si atena nos necesita

Albebaran: tenemos que ir con ella

Afrodita: es verdad

Dhoko: bien poseidon aceptamos irnos con atena

Aioria: (mira a Lyfia) lo lamento pero tengo que irme

Lyfia: entiendo aioria

Aioria: adiós lyfia

Lyfia: adiós aioria

Julian: (enciende su cosmo y manda a los caballero directo con atena) bueno es todo de seguro ayudaran a atena (en eso se da media vuelta y camina hasta la mansión solo)


	15. Chapter 15

Los caballeros dorados habían llegado a konoha y todos estaba parados frente a atena

Shaka: (se arrodilla junto a los demás) diosa atena aquí estamos para ayudarla en lo que necesite

Atena: me alegra verlos a los doce

Dhocko: también nos alegra verla

Mu: mi diosa nos puede que esta pasando y donde estamos

Atena: se los explicare (les empieza a contar) y eso es todo

Saga: pues aquí estamos,para ayudarla (de repente ve algo que le llama la atención) no puede ser

Shura: que te pasa saga

Saga: es ella

Camus: quien

Saga: (le señala) pandora

Camus: estas seguro

Shura: es ella aunque ahora es diferente,pero claro que es pandora

Camus: (observa a la chica que estaba con sasuke y los otros conversando,en eso los mira y vuelve a su conversación) tienes razón saga es pandora,pero ahora es una persona bastante diferente

Saga: no importa me las va a pagar (se va donde estaba)

Atena: (ve a saga) shura detenlo

Saga: pandora me las pagaras (iba a golpearla y sakura y naruto la protegen,hasta que sasuke le detiene con su espada) que paso

Sasuke: no te atrevas a tocar a mi novia

Saga: (sorprendido) que como que es tu novia

Sasuke: ella es mi novia,y no pienso permitir que le toques un solo pelo

Saga: tu no sabes lo que es capaz ella

Sasuke: eso ya cambio

Pandora: (piensa) todavía me odia

Shura: (se acerca) basta saga

Saga: tu también

Shura: no es momento para que quieras desquitarte de ella

Saga: te olvidas lo que nos hizo

Shura: no,no me olvido pero en este momento lo que esta por pasar es mas importante que golpear a una mujer

Saga: esta bien regresemos con atena

Naruto: (ve que se va) si que te odia

Pandora: es lógico después de lo que paso

Sasuke: (le toca el hombro) tranquila,esperemos que le pase

Pandora: lo dudo tiene cara de que quiere golpearme

Atena: (ve que saga se acerca) ya b asta saga

Saga: lo siento atena pero aun no me olvido lo que ella me hizo

Atena: querer lastimarla no sirve de nada

Shaka: atena acaso usted decidió revivir a pandora

Atena: si shaka

Shaka: y porque

Atena: vi en sus recuerdos,y por eso le di otra oportunidad

Aioros: en este momento si ella cometió un error o no,creo que nos estamos desviando del tema

Seiya: asi que están aquí los caballeros dorados

Shyriu: es cierto

Hyoga: oigan pero donde esta hades

Ikki: no lo se

Pandora: esta aquí

Tsunade: pero donde

Shun-hades: eres muy inteligente pandora

Ikki: hermano (iba a tocarlo)

Pandora: ikki no lo toques,alejate de el

Tsunade: acaso quiere volver a su vasija de nuevo

Pandora: eso parece pero se supone que no podía volver a entrar

Atena: hades sal del cuerpo de shun ahora

Naruto: o sale ahora mismo o yo lo hago salir

Pandora: (lo detiene) no lo hagas

Naruto: pero porque no

Pandora: lastimaras a shun

Sakura: entonces como se le puede ayudar

Sasuke: me parece que no hace falta

Pandora: de que hablas

Sasuke: miren (les señala)

Hades: que esta pasando

Shun: sal de mi cuerpo ahora

Hades: esta claro que atena tenía razón cuando dijo que no podría volver a entrar a mi vasija,pero no importa,tengo mi propio cuerpo (sale del cuerpo de shun)

Ikki: hermano (lo sostiene)

Mitsukagei: pero que fue lo que paso

Atena: shun lo rechazo

Raikage: pero como es posible

Atena: es podía volver a usar a shun,por eso dejo su cuerpo

Kazekage: pero donde esta

Atena: no se,pero en cualquier momento aparecerá

Shun: (abre los ojos) que paso

Ikki: hades quería entrar a tu cuerpo de nuevo

Shyriu: pero no lo logro,a la final peleaste para que salga de tu cuerpo

Shun: pero donde esta

Seiya: pandora

Pandora: dime

Seiya: puedes saber donde esta hades

Pandora: no seiya

Seiya: pero lo sentiste

Pandora: si lo sentí,pero en este momento no se donde esta

Milo: acaso se esta escondiendo

Afrodita: mas bien creo que quiere aparecer por sorpresa

Camus: hyoga

Hyoga: si maestro camus

Camus: tenga cuidado

Dohko: lo mismo tu shyriu

Shyriu: si mestro

Tushikage: si que sabe como esconderse

Hogake: eso parece

Pandora: (ve que empieza a oscurecer y mira al cielo) no puede ser diosa atena

Atena: que pasa pandora

Pandora: el eclipse

Atena: (ve que esta oscureciendo) no puede ser

Hades: (aparece con todo y su armadura) claro que puede ser atena

Atena; así que haz vuelto

Hades: no hubiera vuelto y hubieras sellado mi armadura,pero no lo hiciste ese fue tu error

Hokage: esta pelea es por defender a nuestro pueblo

Kazekage: y no nos rendiremos

Mitsukage: te derrotaremos

Raikage: aquí vamos

Tushikage: ahora

Naruto: será mejor prepararnos

Sasuke: de acuerdo sakura

Sakura: dime sasuke

Sasuke: tu y pandora cúbranse

Pandora: pero

Sasuke: (se acerca y le besa) volveré te lo prometo

Naruto: (besa a sakura) cúbranse (se aleja con sasuke)

Hades: (ve que los kages le atacan,pero con un solo movimiento los cinco sin derrotados) ilusos

Naruto: (se prepara y kurama aparece) estoy listo

Sasuke: (hace aparecer a Susano y cubre hace que sea un escudo protector con naruto) es hora (los dos van contra hades)

Seiya: bien aquí voy

Atena: seiya

Seiya: esta va por protegerlos (enciende su cosmo y su armadura aparece y los otros hacen lo mismo) armadura celestial de pegaso

Hyoga: armadura celestial del cisme

Shyriu: armadura celestial del dragon

Ikki: armadura celestial del fénix

Shun: aramdura celestial de andromeda

Sakura: que tipo de aramduras son y porque cambiaron de esa forma

Pandora: es porque fueron regados por la sangre de la diosa atena

Temari: por eso cambiaron

Pandora: así es

Hades: ya me cansaron todos,acabemos con esto de una buena vez

Hades estaba por atacarlos a todos pero atena con su armadura hizo que todo brille cegando temporalmente a hades en eso naruto y sasuke aprovecharon para atacar,pero se perdieron por el brillo,en ese momento seiya se da cuenta de las intenciones de hades y hace lo mismo que naruto y sasuke,de repente se escuchan una explosión

Pandora: SASUKEEE

Sakura: NARUTOOO

Atena: SEIYA (mientras lanza su báculo,solo esperaba que hubiera acertado)


	16. Chapter 16

Atena: SEIYA (mientras lanza su báculo,solo esperaba que hubiera acertado)

Sakura: (seguía cubriéndose los ojos) pandora

Pandora: dime sakura

Sakura: logras ver algo

Pandora: la verdad no,este brillo,no me deja ver nada

Shikamaru: nos pasa a todos,no podemos ver nada

Temari: pero que esta pasando

Sakura: no sabemos,hinata puedes usar el byakugan

Hinata: ya lo intente,pero con este brillo,casi me deja ciega

Pandora: me parece que nos tocara esperar (hasta que de repente siente algo) hay no

Sakura: también lo sentiste no es cierto

Pandora: si

Atena: no puede ser

Hyoga: atena,dime que lo que estamos sintiendo no es cierto

Atena: presiente que si

Shyriu: no puede ser

Pandora: (ve que el brillo desapareció,y ya puede ver,en eso ve que algo cae al suelo y corre para ver que era,y se da cuenta de que era sasuke,que estaba herido,pero sus heridas no eran serias,pero estaba agotado,ya que había usado casi todo su cosmo y se arrodilla) sasuke (sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas)

Sakura: (se acerca y ve a naruto que estaba igual que sasuke) tranquila pandora los dos estarán bien

Pandora: lo se

Atena: (se da cuenta de que seiya también cae y que tenía la espada de hades que le atreveso su armadura y perforo su corazón seiya de sagitario estaba muerto) siempre dijiste que daría tu vida por mi

Hades: (esta por desaparecer) nuevamente volviste a derrotarme atena,pero esto no termina aquí,algún día volveremos a vernos (en eso desaparece por completo y el gran eclipse también se va)

Shun: (con lagrimas en los ojos) que le diremos a su hermana

Hyoga: pues la verdad

Aioros: fue un valiente caballero digno de ser mi sucesor

Aioria: siempre fue un buen sucesor digno hermano

Aioros: lo se

Saga: ah demostrado que siempre estaba dispuesta a dar su vida por atena

Aldebarán: y siempre lo ha hecho

Mu: lo que hizo estaba mas que demostrado

Pandora: (se levanta y mira lo que paso) un gran caballero ha muerto (mientras recuerda lo que hablo con seiya)

Flash back

Cinco días atrás

Seiya: (caminaba por la pueblo,hasta que ve el mirador y se acerca y ve quien estaba ahí) hola

Pandora: (se da la vuelta y le mira) hola seiya

Seiya: que haces

Pandora: pues solo vine a estar un rato aquí

Seiya: te importa si me quedo un rato

Pandora: no para nada

Seiya: de acuerdo (mientras también se pone a mirar)

Pandora: te debo una disculpa

Seiya: tranquila,ya paso

Pandora: aún así lo lamento

Seiya: no te odio,así que puedes estar tranquila

Pandora: te puedo hacer una pregunta

Seiya: dime

Pandora: como lograste escapar de cocytos

Seiya: le dije a valentine,que yo tenía la armadura de atena,y el la quería para entregártela,así que le dije que si teníamos un duelo,y me ganaba se podría quedar con la armadura

Pandora: y se confió

Seiya:si,y lo derrote

Pandora: claro ahora entiendo como saliste de cocytos

Seiya: si,y yo te puedo hacer una pregunta

Pandora:; dime

Seiya: ha sido difícil empezar de cero

Pandora; la verdad si

Seiya: te ha costado

Pandora: si,la verdad es que no fue fácil

Seiya: y que era lo que mas te incomodaba

Pandora: las miradas de todos

Seiya: claro,tus ojos y el ser tan linda,eso hizo que les llamaras la atención

Pandora: pues demasiado

Seiya: tuviste que aprender desde el comienzo

Pandora: si,pero con paciencia lo conseguí

Seiya: solo recuerda una cosa

Pandora: dime

Seiya: tienes amigos,lo que paso ahora es parte del pasado,y soy un amigo mas para ti

Pandora: gracias seiya

Seiya: de nada pandora (los dos siguen conversando)

Fin del flash back

Sakura: pandora

Pandora: (deja de mirar) dime sakura

Sakura: tenemos que irnos,ya se llevaron a los kages al hospital,ahorita se llevan a sasuke y naruto vamos

Pandora: de acuerdo (se van al hospital)

Ikki: (la mira) tiene su vida

Shun: pues la estabas buscando para saber como estaba

Ikki: si,y veo que esta bien

Shun: puedes estar tranquilo hermano

Ikki: así es (van con atena)

Diez días después

Ha pasado diez días desde la batalla con hades,y los kages se estaba recuperando,al igual que naruto y sasuke,mientras que atena esta vez no se olvido sellar la armadura de hades y ya ala sello

Sasuke: (con los primeros rayos del sol lentamente empieza a despertar,no veía nada porque su vista estaba megra,pero lentamente se empieza a aclarar,y puede ver donde estaba,en el hospital,no recordaba que paso,pero ve a su lado a pandora) amor despierta

Pandora: (seguía dormida) mmm

Sasuke: vamos despierta

Pandora: (see despierta) que,que pasa

Sasuke: ya era hora dormilona

Pandora: (le mira) amor como estás

Sasuke: todavía algo cansado y también adolorido

Pandora: pues tienes suerte,tus heridas no fueron serias

Sasuke: sentí que esa espada,pero creo que no era para mi y para naruto no es cierto

Pandora: la espada iba dirigida a la diosa atena

Sasuke: y que paso

Pandora: (cambia su cara) es que como te lo digo

Sasuke: (ve que su cara cambio) dímelo,aunque sea duro puedes decirlo o acaso naruto

Pandora: no,tranquilo naruto esta bien

Sasuke: entonces

Pandora: seiya se atravesó

Sasuke: acaso la espada (se imagina lo peor)

Pandora: si,la espada le atravesó su armadura y su corazón y lamentablemente esta muerto

Sasuke: (le toma la mano) apenas lo conocía,pero siempre estaba dispuesto a dar su vida,por la diosa atena

Pandora: eso es verdad

Sasuke: ya todo acabo verdad

Pandora: si,ahora si atena sello la armadura

Sasuke: ya no volverá nuevamente

Pandora: no

Sasuke: entiendo,estamos en paz

Pandora: claro que si

Sasuke: y sabes cuando se van

Pandora: se que algunos ya se han ido,la diosa atena,todavía sigue aquí

Sasuke: tu te iras con ellos

Pandora: claro que no,este se convirtió en mi nuevo hogar y aquí,me quedare

Sasuke: que bueno (le abraza y siguen conversando)

Diez días después

Ha pasado diez días y los kages junto con sasuke y naruto,ya estaban fuera del hospital,atena estaba a punto de volver al santuario

Atena: bueno es hora de volver a casa

Pandora: saori-sama

Atena: dime pandora

Pandora: que pasa con la armadura

Atena: ya la mande al santuario,y esta sellada

Naruto: así que ya nadie será una vasija nuevamente

Atena: no

Sakura: al menos eso es bueno

Atena: así es

Sasuke: y una pregunta

Atena: dime sasuke

Sasuke: quien ocupara el lugar de seiya

Aioros: pues yo,hemos sido revividos nuevamente,y volveré a sagitario,mientras que mi hermano,camus y shaka,entrenaran a los nuevo aprendices,y los otros caballero se quedaran en sus respectivas casas

Naruto: eso es bueno

Atena: solo antes de irme,pandora

Pandora: si atena-sama

Atena: quería darte un pequeño regalo

Pandora: a mi

Atena: si

Pandora: y que es

Atena: esto (se hace un lado y se ven dos personas que estaban detrás de ella)

Pandora: no puede ser papa mama (se acerca y los abraza)


	17. Chapter 17

Pandora: no puede ser papa mama (se acerca y los abraza)

Helena: mi niña que alegría volver a verte

Francis: cuanto haz crecido (los dos le abrazan)

Shyriu: saori,pero como lo hiciste

Atena: pues ella dijo que quería pedirle disculpas a sus padres,pude revivirlos,pero por poco tiempo (mira a Pandora) pandora

Pandora: si saori-sama

Atena: tienes diez minutos

Pandora: de acuerdo (mira a sus padres) papa,yo lo lamento

Francis: pese a que te dije que no te acercaras a ese lugar,lo hiciste

Pandora: lo siento papa

Francis: ya paso,eras una niña,y te dejaste llevar por la curiosidad

Pandora: pero ustedes dos,están muertos por mi culpa

Helena: mi niñ engañada,te hicieron creer algo que nunca paso,pero no estamos molestos contigo,no te sientas culpable por lo que paso

Pandora: lo se

Francis: ahora te han dado una nueva oportunidad,no es cierto

Pandora: si,la diosa atena me la dio

Helena: y estamos felices ,nos alegra ver que ahora eres feliz

Pandora: pero me hacen falta ustedes

Francis: siempre vamos a etar contigo amor

Helena: no,física,pero si espiritualemnte,estaremos contigo

Pandora: gracias

Francis: es hora de irnos,nuestro tiempo termino

Helena: (mira a sasuke) gracias,por hacer feliz a mi hija

Sasuke: (se acerca,y le toca el hombro a pandora) no fue fácil,porque estaba asustada y nerviosa,y tuvo que empezar de cero,pero me arme de paciencia

Naruto: pero no estuvo solo

Sakura: nosotros también les estuvimos acompañando

Pandora: me costo trabajo,pero lo logre

Francis: de todas formas gracias y nos retiramos

Helena: solo recuerda lo que te dijismos,tu papa y yo siempre estaremos contigo

Pandora: (con lagrimas en los ojos) lo se

Francis: te amamos hija (los dos desaparecen)

Pandora: y yo a ustedes (siente que sasuke le toca el hombro y se da la vuelta le abraza y llora) adiós abuelos

Sasuke: (sorprendido por lo que escucho) amor dijiste abuelos acaso

Pandora: si,estoy embarazada

Sasuke: (sin poder creerlo el besa) cuando

Pandora: en la mañana tsunade-sama me lo confirmo

Sasuke: y de cuanto estas

Pandora: dos meses,y son gemelos

Naruto: seremos tíos

Pandora: si chicos

Sakura: que emoción

Sasuke: (le besa) gracias amor,por darme esta alegría

Pandora: (le corresponde el beso) gracias por tenerme paciencia

Sasuke: no fue fácil,pero aún te tuve paciencia

Pandora: lo se

Atena: pandora

Pandora: si saori-sama

Atena: me alegra haberte dado esta nueva oportunidad,ahora me doy cuenta de que hice lo correcto

Pandora: gracias saori-sama

Saga: te debo una disculpa

Pandora: bueno entiendo,porque casi me golpeas

Saga: lo se,nos causaste problemas

Pandora: eso es cierto

Saga: pero ahora,me disculpo por lo que quise hacer,y en verdad,se nota el cambio que tuviste

Pandora: gracias

Shaka: atena hizo lo correcto,al darte una nueva oportunidad

Pandora: lo se

Shaka: se que empezar de cero,no es fácil,pero lo lograste,y ahora eres feliz,y la familia esta creciendo

Sasuke: eso es cierto

Sakura: y es parte de la familia

Pandora: konoha se convirtió en mi nuevo hogar

Atena: ahora se que hice lo correcto

Pandora: tiene que irse no es cierto

Atena: así es,es hora de volver a casa

Pandora: entiendo

Tsunade: solo antes de que se vaya tengo que decir algo importante

Atena: y que es

Tsunade: ahora lo vera (mira a naruto) naruto

Naruto: si oba-chan

Tsunade: ha llegado la hora de retirarme,así que naruto,en seis meses prepárate,serás el sexto hakage de la aldea oculta de la hoja

Naruto: (emocionado) en serio oba-chan

Tsunade: si naruto

Atena: lo que tanto soñaste,se esta cumpliendo

Naruto: aasí es

Atena: pues felicidades naruto

Naruto: gracias atena-sama,este es mi sueño y ahora pronto te cumplirá

Atena: me alegro por ti naruto

Afrodita: (ve que el portal se abre) es hora de irnos

Mascara mortal: quería seguir disfrutando de la ciudad,sobre todo viendo las imágenes de la montaña,son interesnates

Afrodita: (le agarra del brazo) es mejor irse con elegancia

Mu: volvemos a casa

Saga: es cierto,de vuelta a casa

Shun: pandora

Pandora: si shun

Shun: lo que te dije,cuando me pediste disculpas,era verdad,no te odio

Pandora: lo se shun

Shun: es hora de irnos

Hyoga: estamos seguros que serán buenos padres,los dos

Sasuke: gracias

Shaka: lo serán,me alegro por ustedes

Pandora: gracias (mira a ikki) se que me estabas buscando para saber como estaba,ahora ya lo puedes estar tranquilo

Ikki: lo estoy,me alegra que seas feliz

Pandora: gracias ikki

Ikki: ahora me retiro

Aioria: nunca cambiara,pero se que es un digno sucesor

Aioros; si tienes razón

Camus: volvamos a casa hyoga

Hyoga: si maestro (todos entran por el portal)

Atena: bueno yo también me despido,hasta luego (entra por el portal y se cierra)

Naruto: bueno se fueron

Temari: eso es cierto

Sakura: y que hacemos

Pandora: no se (siguen conversando)

Cuatro meses después

Ha pasado cuatro meses y pandora ahora tenía seis meses,ahora estaba en una revisión con tsunade

Tsunade: y quieren saber el sexo de los bebes

Pandora: yo si

Sasuke: yo también

Tsunade: pues son un niño y una niña

Pandora: mellizos

Sasuke: en serio

Tsunade: así es chicos

Sasuke: que emoción

Pandora: y están bien

Tsunade: si,los dos están bien (termina de revisarla) bueno puedes levantarte

Pandora: gracias tsunade-sama (se levanta)

Tsunade: nos vemos el próximo mes

Sasuke: de acuerdo hasta luego tsunade-sama

Pandora: y tsunade-sama,le puedo hacer una pregunta

Tsunade: dime

Pandora: cuando naruto se convierta en hokage,se quedara o se ira de la aldea

Tsunade: me quedare,trabajando en el hospital

Sasuke: eso es bueno

Tsunade: así es chicos

Pandora: bueno nos retiramos (los dos se van)

Tsunade: de acuerdo chicos (espera al próximo paciente)

Sasuke: (salen del hospital) y que quieres hacer

Pandora: pues tengo ganas de un helado

Sasuke: de acuerdo vamos (caminan hasta la heladería y al llegar compra los helados) aquí tienes

Pandora: gracias amor

Sasuke: de nada amor

Pandora: y como llamaremos a los bebes

Sasuke: pues al niño me gustaría llamarlo como mi hermano

Pandora: itachi

Sasuke: así es

Pandora: de acuerdo,a mi me gustaría llamar a la niña helena

Sasuke: como tu mama

Pandora: si

Sasuke: itachi y helena se oye bien

Pandora: claro que si (los dos siguen comiendo el helado,y también seguían conversando,además que estaban felices porque ya conocían el sexo de los bebes,y también como se llamarían)


	18. Chapter 18

Dos meses después

Ha pasado dos meses y ahora pandora ya tenía ocho meses,todo estaba bien y ahora estaban con naruto y sakura comiendo

Pandora: gracias por la comida

Sasuke: estuvo rico

Naruto: que bueno que les gusto

Sakura: hay pastel por si quieren

Pandora: yo no gracias

Sasuke: yo tampoco

Naruto: yo si (se levanta y va a la cocina)

Sasuke: (también se levanta) te acompaño

Pandora: (ve que los dos se van a la cocina) oye sakura

Sakura: dime pandora

Pandora: porque naruto retraso su día para convertirse en hokage

Sakura: porque quería que también estén los mellizos

Pandora: quiere que los bebes formen parte de su gran día

Sakura: así es

Pandora: con razón lo retraso

Sakura: así es

Pandora: y tsunade-sama que dijo

Sakura: que estaba bien

Pandora: que bueno que acepto

Sakura: así es (siguen conversando)

Sasuke:; (ve que naruto comía pastel) y que dijo tsunade-sama

Naruto: con la decisión,de retrasar lo que me convertiré en hokage

Sasuke: así es

Naruto: pues dijo,que si lo hacía para que helena e itachi,estuvieran,pues estaba bien

Sasuke: acepto

Naruto: así es

Sasuke: pues que bueno que acepto esperar,hasta que nazcan los mellizos

Naruto: así es (siguen conversando)

Un mes después

Ha pasado un mes y ahora,pandora ya tenía nueve meses

Sasuke: (estaba con pandora en el consultorio de tsunade) y que pasa tsunade-sama

Tsunade: el niño se movió y ahora esta sentado

Pandora: y eso quiere decir

Tsunade: que tendré que hacerte una cesárea

Pandora: eso si va a doler

Sasuke: (le da la mano) yo estoy contigo amor

Pandora: (le sonríe) lo se amor

Tsunade: tranquila todo estará bien

Pandora: lo se

Tsunade: bien vamos a prepararte sasuke

Sasuke: si tsunade-sama

Tsunade: tendrás que esperar,te avisare cuando puedas entrar

Sasuke: esta bien tsunade-sama

Tsunade: (llama a la enfermera y ella entra con una silla de ruedas y ayuda a pandora a que se siente) bien te vamos (se lleva a pandora y la lleva a la sala de operaciones,y le empieza a preparar) bien estas lista pandora

Pandora: si tsunade-sama

Tsunade: bien llamare a sasuke (sale de la sala y va al consultorio) sasuke

Sasuke: (se levanta) que sucede

Tsunade: todo esta listo,ve con la enfermera para que te prepares

Sasuke: de acuerdo tsunade-sama (sale del consultorio y la enfermera le ayuda a prepararse cuando esta listo,entra a la sala de operaciones) amor,ya llegue (se sienta a su lado y le toma la mano

Pandora: (le mira y sonríe) que bueno amor

Tsunade: bien empecemos (empieza a operar)

Sasuke; amor y si les avisamos a sakura y naruto

Pandora: pues son las once de la noche,deben de estardurmiendo

Sasuke: tienes razón,se enteran en la mañana

Pandora: así es

Tsunade: bien sacare al primer bebe (con cuidado,le saca) y aquí esta le niño (les enseña)

Pandora: pequeñito

Sasuke: es tan lindo

Tsunade: si (le da el bebe a la enfermera y sigue para sacar al otro bebe)

Pandora: no quieres ir a verlo

Sasuke: esperemos que salga la niña

Pandora: de acuerdo (mientras esperan y miran al niño)

Tsunade: bien aquí lo tengo (se escucha otro llanto) aquí esta su pequeña (les enseña)

Pandora: (sin poder evitar las lagrimas) es tan linda

Sasuke: (emocionado) claro que si

Tsunade: (se lo da a la enfermera) bien vamos a terminar

Pandora: ahora si ve a verlos

Sasuke: esta bien (va a ver los mellizos) peques

Enfermera: los niños tienen nombres

Sasuke: si el niño se llama itachi y la niña helena

Enfermera: de acuerdo los anotaremos

Sasuke; y como están

Enfermera: pues los dos están bien

Sasuke: que bueno

Enfermera: vamos de seguro la mama querrá verlos

Sasuke: esta bien (se acerca) mira amor aquí están los niños (pone a la niña en su pecho)

Pandora: (le mira) es tan linda,bienvenida te estábamos esperando (le da un beso en la frente)

Enfermera: y aquí esta el niño (le enseña)

Pandora: peque (también le da un beso)

Tsunade: bueno hemos terminado,ahora es mejor ir a descansar,podrás ver a los bebes en la mañana

Pandora: esta bien tsunade-sama

Sasuke: (ve que la enfermera,toma a la niña y se la lleva) tiene razón es mejor descansar

Pandora: si (a la final se queda dormida)

A la mañana siguiente

Sasuke: (se había quedado dormido ,a lado de pandora,hasta que se estira y se despierta,y ve que ella también se despierta) buenos días amor

Pandora: buenos días amor

Sasuke: y como estás

Pandora: adolorida

Sasuke: entiendo

Pandora: crees que podamos ver pronto a los mellizos

Sasuke: de seguro en cualquier momento los traerán

Pandora: esta bien

Enfermera: (entra con los carritos) buenos días

Sasuke: buenos días

Enfermera: les traje a sus hijos

Pandora: gracias

Enfermera: de nada (se retira)

Sasuke: haber (toma a la niña) ten amor

Pandora: (la toma) gracias amor

Sasuke: (se sienta a su lado con el niño) son tan lindos

Pandora: claro que si (ve que la niña abre los ojos) amor

Sasuke: dime

Pandora: la niña tiene el color de tus ojos

Sasuke. (le mira) es verdad (mira al niño) igual que itachi

Pandora: (le mira) es cierto ninguno tiene mis ojos

Sasuke: así es amor

Pandora: dime

Sasuke: te amo (le besa)

Pandora: y yo a ti amor (le corresponde el beso)

Sakura: (abre la puerta) se puede

Sasuke: claro pasen

Naruto: gracias

Sakura: así que ya nacieron los mellizos

Sasuke: así es

Naruto: y como estás pandora

Pandora: adolorida pero feliz

Sasuke: y quien les conto

Sakura: fue tsunade-sama

Naruto: yo acompañaba a sakura hasta el hospital y nos topamps con oba-chan

Sakura: dijo que iba a descansar,porque no había dormido

Naruto: y ahí nos conto lo de los mellizos

Sakura: así que decidimos venir a verlos

Pandora: pues aquí están sus sobrinos

Naruto: son tan lindos

Sasuke: creo que ahora si naruto,ya te toca prepararte,para convertirte en hokage

Pandora: es cierto,los bebes ya están aquí

Naruto: lo se,es hora de prepararme

Sakura: claro que si (siguen conversando)

Seis meses después

Ha pasado seis meses,y los mellizos ya tenían seis meses,ahora se estaba preparando,ya que en este día era la ceremonia para que naruto se convierta en el sexto hokage de la aldea oculta de la hoja

Sakura: amor

Naruto: (sale del baño) dime amor

Sakura: estás listo

Naruto: si,ya lo estoy y ustedes

Sasuke: pues nosotros estamos listos

Pandora: ya solo faltas tu

Naruto: pues ya estoy listo,podemos irnos

Sakura: de acuerdo (todos salen de la casa y caminan hasta la torre y sasuke y pandora se van con los demás mientras que sakura y naruto van con tsunade)

Naruto: oba-chan

Tsunade: veo que estás listo naruto

Naruto: así es

Tsunade: de acuerdo

Iruka: (se acerca donde están sasuke y pandora) bien llego la hora

Pandora: lo que naruto,ah estado esperando

Sasuke: su sueño,al fin se cumple

Iruka: eso es cierto (mira a los bebes) y como están estos pequeñitos

Sasuke: bien creciendo

Pandora: y les están saliendo los dientes

Iruka: que lindos,ya tengo dos alumnos cuando sean mas grandes

Pandora: claro que si iruka-sensei

Tsunade: estás listo naruto

Naruto: si oba-chan

Tsunade: de acuerdo (se acerca y todos dejan de hablar para escucharla) nuevos cambios han llegado,a partir de ahora,dejo de ser la quinta hokage y le dejare mi puesto a quien será a partir de ahora el sexto hokage de la aldea oculta de la hoja naruto uzumaki (todos salundan al nuevo hokage)

Gaara: felicidades naruto

Naruto: gracias gaara

Gaara: espero que podamos seguir colaborando

Naruto: claro que si gaara

Gaara de acuerdo naruto

Sakura: amor

Naruto: que sucede

Sakura: kakashi-sensei,quiere que nos timemos una foto

Naruto: claro es buena idea

Sakura: hola gaara

Gaara: como estás sakura

Sakura: estoy bien

Gaara: me alegra,bueno voy a saludar a mi hermana (se va)

Naruto: vamos amor

Sakura: si amor (van con kakashi-sensei y ven que pandora y sasuke,ya estaban ahí)

Kakashi: veo que ya vinieron

Naruto: claro que si

Kakashi: y con dos nuevos alumnos

Pandora: pues ya cuando sean mas grandes,itachi y helena serán sus alumnos

Sasuke: la nueva generación del equipo siete

Kakashi: claro que si

Sakura: eso ni lo dude

Fotógrafo: están listos

Todos: siiiiii

El fotógrafo,les toma la foto,y esa foto quería para el recuerdo,mientras eso pasaba en konoha en el santuario,las cosas seguían igual,con varios cambios,aioros volvía a ser el caballero dorado de sagitario,por los menos hasta que aparezca su sucesor,mientras que camus aioria shaka y dhoko,ayudaban a los aprendices,y seika hacía lo mismo,ahora ayudaba a los aprendices,esto lo hacía como un recuerdo a su hermano,ya que ni ella ni sus amigos olvidarían a seiya el legendario caballero de pegaso,que dio su vida por salvar a atena y a la tierra

FIN


End file.
